Kitten
by hurting0dreams
Summary: Lilvia Callowen lives in a world where her parents give her everything. Problem is they don't want to share it with her. Not since her 'problem' anyway. First fanfic ever Reid/OC
1. Neighbours

**Kitten **

**Chapter One Neighbours **

_After the third cigarette I smoke in concession the taste was beginning to become foul in my mouth. Numerous people had always made their smart remarks about quitting; trying to feed me horror tales about how my lungs would become black and fragile or my favourite so far how would you like smoking when you had no speech box? I knew the dangers of smoking that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. It was one of the few things I did enjoy. The building in front of me was tall and ominous. I was slightly scared this was the seventh boarding school I had been admitted too. The people walking past me already made their assumptions about me, their bitchy looks told me all I needed to know. Again no surprise there. Looking at me it would probably seem like I had everything. I'd rolled into the car park in a sleek black Maserati. I got everything I ever wanted, my bank account never had less than thousands in there and it was updated every month. My parents paid extra to the ridiculous amount consisting as my tuition just to ensure I had my own triple room dorm. My walk in closet was bursting with designer clothes, some I'd never worn and mountains of make-up I personally didn't think I needed. I not only had an extravagant dorm room but also an over sized three storey house for when school was out. My parents give me the world don't they? It is shame neither wanted to live in it with me. I last saw my parent when I was thirteen; it's my seventeenth in two months. I suppose boarding school meant you could escape a mistake you made on a drunken night. My hospital admission and problem I encountered for years only enhanced their dislike. You child's scarring problems didn't exactly encourage the sex drive did it? Learning about how your best friend and business associate molested your daughter didn't exactly help you decide whether to venture into the missionary or just continue with foreplay. Although both were no doubt much more important than court cases filled with agonising interviews or traumatic body probes to see if you really were telling the truth. I lifted the soft sleeves of my now unrecognisable band cardigan. 14:06pm a perfect time to enter another mindless hell. _

_I stared at the door in front of me, so pristinely white, so in place with the rest of the establishment, without blemishes or mistakes. I subconsciously rubbed the fading scars on my thin wrists. I shouldn't be here. A door opened behind me. I turned my head slightly and saw a male around my age with brown floppy hair. He noticed me and smiled. _

"_You new?" He enquired rather stupidly. I was tempted to ask what gave it away the numerous boxes and bags around my feet or the fact that he had never seen me before. His cheeks tinted a light pink and I'm guessing he was aware of his stupidity. _

"_That sounded pretty stupid didn't it?" He asked rather abashed. I laughed lightly and put the box in my arm down, turning my body around fully. _

"_I probably would have asked the same thing. Lilvia Callowen" I introduced, holding my hand out. He took the hand and shook it._

"_Tyler Simms. Lilvia not heard that one before." He replied well naturedly. I laughed again and placed my hand in my cardigan pockets. _

"_I'm guessing the parentals couldn't decide between Lily or Olivia so why not combine them." I answered. I knew there would be a dose of awkwardness before I started speaking. We both stood silently. He nodded and began laughing. It must have been contagious because I could feel the laughter bubbling up my throat and I heard it sprinkle around the corridor. _

"_Well I should get going I was late about ten minutes ago. It was nice meeting you Lilvia." He said politely before walking off slowly. _

"_You too Simms." I answered good naturedly. He laughed at the nickname and turned the corner to the steps I guessed. I picked the bags up and unlocked the door with my free hand. Before I could enter another boy walked up to the door Simms had exited from. He was tall, blonde and good looking. He looked me up and down before smirking. Rather than me walking forward, he walked right up to the door frame and leaned against it. _

"_Garwin. Reid Garwin." He introduced. He smirked down at my smaller frame. I nodded and hoisted the bags in too the room with an aggravated throw. As I went to pick up a box labelled DVDs he got there before I could. We stared for a few minutes; he had beautiful cold ice blue eyes. _

"_Lilvia Callowen." I introduced quietly. He made me nervous and he could tell. As he walked past me into my spacious room, he let out a low whistle. _

"_Double bed, two extra rooms, nice fucking entertainment set. Aren't you a good girl?" He asked arrogantly. I looked at his smirk and the words 'good girl' brought dread to my heart. It thumped nervously. I licked my dried lips. His smirk falter slightly, maybe he realised I wasn't nervous now. I was scared. _

"_So you want this anywhere special?" He asked politely. I pointed to the double bed before picking my boxes of books up and putting them on my clear rosewood desk. I let my hands slide across the cold but smooth surface. It was so polished and clean not like me. I felt my fingers itch and I scratched my left wrist a little bit. _

"_You okay?" His rough yet soothing voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned quickly, scared by his voice all of a sudden. I looked up at him apologetically._

"_Yeah sorry about that new place and all it's a bit scary." I replied. He offered out his hand,_

"_Let's start again yeah? Reid Garwin." He introduced nicely. I reached out to take his hand but he grabbed mine and brought it too his lips. They were soft and warm nothing like his eyes. I smiled before laughing nicely. _

"_Lilvia Callowen. I just transferred from St Mary's." I replied bluntly. St Mary's was a school that specialised in young girls who had suffered traumatic events. I thought that it was my turn to scare him now. But I didn't. He looked at me with a smile. _

"_I guess I'm supposed to be saying 'I'm not gonna force you to talk to me but when you need me I'm here with a perfectly good shoulder to cry on'." He asked jokingly. I laughed again, a few people did say that but the majority just got slightly weirded out and thought it best to leave the 'freak' alone. _

"_Has anyone told you you would make an exceptional counsellor Mr Garwin?" I asked sarcastically. He held his hand to his heart mockingly. _

"_Why Miss Lilvia I do hope it's not sarcasm I'm sensing in your words?" He asked mockingly. _

"_I'm sure you were supposed to say Callowen instead of Lilvia." I answered smartly. Suddenly his smirk came back full force and he reached for my hand and kissed it again, his lips lingering this time. _

"_But Lilvia, so beautiful fits its owner." He replied. I bit my lip and gulped. He still had my small cold hand in his own big warm one. I stared dumb founded up at him. _

"_I'm must admit I look forward to getting to know you and your secrets Kitten." He admitted near my ear. I finally got my voice back,_

"_Kitten?" I inquired cocking my head to the side. He heaved the last and heaviest box into the room with no effort at all before making his way over to me and rubbing his warm hand into my cheek. _

"_You look so small and helpless against me. You need my looking after my little kitten." He replied almost lovingly. I hesitated at the word. My itching fingers wanted so badly to meet my wrists. _

"_Bet you won't when you find out my secrets." I betted unsurely. I noticed my mistake on the words 'when' shouldn't I have said if? To my surprise he smirked down at me but his smirk wasn't as harsh as before. _

"_I bet differently Kitten." He replied stroking my wild chocolate waves. I simply stared at him, finding comfort in his petting._

"_I have to go I'm late, but I'll be looking forward to your number when I get back." He stated proudly before leaving my room. _

"_Bye." I whispered and the emptiness of loneliness hit me and confused me. _

_After I spent roughly two hours fixing my room to the way it worked for me I had decided to settle my itching with a bath. There was no shower in my room so a bath would have to do. The bath was filled with boiling water. I could see the steam rising from it seductively. Being naked was always so uncomfortable, I dreaded it. I was so imperfect. I stared at the full length mirror in front of me. My wild curls were tamed with a scrunchie. I removed my t shirt first. _


	2. Freaks

**Chapter Two Freaks**

I stared down at the black ball in front of me. My hands were fixed around the pool stick. I sink this ball I win again. I pulled the stick back just a little before pushing in it forward just as little, hitting the black ball with a force no stronger than a tap. I closed my eyes and didn't open them until I heard the familiar sound of the ball sinking into the pocket. I didn't open my eyes until the sound of winning hit my ears. Baby Boy hit my back in a friendly gesture of congratulations. I was surprised I won though. My mind had been far from pool that night, it had been far from anything that wasn't my little kitten. Just the nickname brought a smirk to my face. She was astoundingly gorgeous. Far prettier than anyone I had ever been with. My smirk faltered as I remembered that glowering scar on her right wrist. I was certain she didn't know that it had been exposed. When leaned for those boxes it glared at me almost as if warning me away from my little kitten. Her eyes though, they seduced me back. Her blue eyes screaming for help and attention. Now I had my far share of meaningless sexual encounters. Fair share indicating lack of any kind of relationship so much so that I guess I supposed to be denying any kind of feelings that indicate I want something more than bed banging sex but fuck that. If Reid Garwin wants something he's gonna get and I want my little kitten. Tyler met her first I couldn't help but think jealously. Even though he had a long term girl hanging off his shoulder but still I wanted to see her first.

"You okay dude?" a sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked down at the red head next to me. Charlie Townsend. She was a rambunctious little she devil. She and Tyler had gotten together last year sometime. She was a good enough girl. Confident and loud just want quite and shy Tyler needed.

"Yeah man just thinking." I replied nonchalantly. I had long since left the pool table and lazily seated my self at the bar.

"It's about Lilvia isn't it?" Charlie asked knowingly with a smirk quite similar to my own. I snorted down at her. Deciding to tell her the truth, she wasn't like Sarah or Kate. She wouldn't gossip relentlessly or flourish me with compliments about how good it was I'd finally found someone. Have I finally found someone?

"I want the little Kitten so bad but she's broke." I replied. She looked at me wide eyed and I almost regretted telling her.

"I expected better from you Garwin, just because she ain't got a lot of money." Charlie rattled off ashamed. I laughed in her face and she quickly became offended. Before her little structure could run off and tattle to Tyler I explained with better words.

"Not cash wise you moron. Nah she's loaded loaded enough to have her own room. I meant like broken in the sense that she's been through some bullshit but trust I'm gonna find those secrets out. I'm gonna fix her." I responded confidently. I would as well. I would fix her and 

keep her. Charlie raised her eyebrows at my statement, she cocked her head to the side much like little kitten had earlier.

"You're a little bit like her you know? She's small and cocks her head to the side when she's thinking intently." I continued. She looked at me for a few seconds.

"That's a lot to know from a first meeting." She replied curiously. Caleb or Kate would have said stay away you'll just break her more, Sarah would have said it was so romantic that I was being a hero but I wasn't being a hero I was being selfish.

"It's not always about words baby girl sometimes it's about body language." I said truthfully and it was. You can understand a lot by what someone does with their body.

"Go for it Garwin. Ty commented on how gorgeous she is as well." Charlie replied with a smile. I clenched my teeth with jealousy. Charlie noticed and laughed.

"You're funny Garwin." She replied before stalking off to her boyfriend's arms. They were all at the table. Caleb and Sarah were sitting nicely next to each other doing the romantic bullshit were they kiss when it really means something. Pogue and Kate were dancing raunchily on the dance floor and Charlie was seated on Tyler's knee. That's what I wanted. Little Kitten's body close to mine whilst I whip Aaron's ass at pool over and over again. Yeah that would be nice, little kitten.

_I stared at the pink wall in front of me. I had been awake since half five this morning, my alarm would go off in fifteen minutes. It would go off at half six. Classes stared at half eight and if my timetable was correct I would have English Literature. I loved books, they were so beautiful. No matter who you were or what you had done wrong you could escape. I let own a yawn and rubbed my eyes. Was there any point waiting another fifteen minutes. I turned my alarm off, grabbed my shower things and walked to the showers. I wore pair of GAP boxers and a long sleeved AC/CD t shirt. I had a pair of black knee high socks on. I looked down to make sure I had the right stuff in my arms. I suddenly bumped into a hard object. My small frame meant the objects force completely outweighed me and so I landed on my bum on the floor. _

"_I'm so sorry." I muttered tiredly. A strong grip pulled my arm up forcefully. I looked up and was met by a pair of harsh brown eyes. He had sickly smirk on his face and for a boy long curly brown hair. _

"_Aren't you the girl with the fuck off amazing entertainment system?" He asked viscously. I nodded scared. His grip on my wrist tightened and I winced at the pain. His eyes travelled down my bed and back up but before he could get to my face he pulled up my sleeve much to my terror. He probably couldn't see the faint scars but the long thin glaring red one stuck out like a sore thumb. He pushed me back repulsed. _

"_You fucking freak." He sneered I felt the tears burn my eyes. _

"_You got a problem Abbot?" A female voiced asked suddenly I was enveloped by a mocha skinned female. The voice had come from the red head standing in front of me. _

"_She's a freak. You cunts associating yourself with that?" He asked nastily. I gulped in fear and the tears began to fall. The girl, no higher than me stood straight in front of him. _

"_You gotta a fucking problem!" She asked viscously. The mocha skinned girl hugged me as I cried. She glared at Abbot with clear disdain. When Abbot stepped forward to push her he was grabbed back. _

"_Now Abbot you know better. Firstly if you attack Charlie then you have Tyler and Reid on your ass and we both know they aren't the nicest people when you piss them off. Secondly I guarantee you go for he new girl again and Reid's gonna kill you and lastly you have no right to do that to a girl." The tall brunette male informed calmly. However when Reid was mentioned he seemed to shrink back. They all turned and looked at me; I tried my best to compose myself. The mocha skinned girl handed me a tissue. _

"_Kate Tunney. I wish we could have met on better terms." She greeted with a beautiful smile. I smiled back and felt so small. _

"_Lilvia Callowen its nice to meet you. Thank you for your help." I greeted graciously. The male smiled and nodded down at me. _

"_Caleb Danvers. Trust me not everyone around here is a jerk like Aaron Abbot. He'll leave you alone now." He informed me charmingly. My eyebrows laced together in confusion. _

"_How do you know he'll leave me alone?" I asked scared, they all looked at me sympathetically. The red head that was about my height jumped forward. _

"_Charlie Townsend. My dad knows your mum. And Abbot will leave you alone because he knows Reid." She replied quickly. I felt the fear in my heart and I wondered if she knew my secret. Suddenly a new voice entered the conversation. _

"_Who knows Reid?" A tired Reid asked barely awake. He looked over at me and smiled sleepily. He walked past everyone and brought me into a hug. _

"_Morning Kitten you sleep okay?" He murmured sleepily before resting against me despite his tall frame. The others looked at each other cautiously and Caleb sighed. _

"_We ran into Abbot or more specifically Lilvia did." Caleb told him. All of sudden the nice sleepy Reid who was relaxing against me froze. He stood to his normal height. He looked down to my wrists and noticed them blatantly on show. He pursed his lips before nodding to himself. All of a sudden he was walking off. _

"_Where are you going?" I asked curious and scared at the same time. He froze and the others looked surprised that he did. He turned and looked at me. _

"_I'm kicking his sorry fucking ass." He replied before going to walk again. He got a few feet further before I moved forward to stop him. _

"_Please don't Reid." I whispered. He gave an aggravated sigh before turning round annoyed. _

"_If I can't go kick his ass then we have to sleep in your bed till first periods over." He bargained. I bit my lip; I really didn't want to miss Literature. I looked up at him begging him with my eyes. _

"_But I really like Literature." I replied mournfully. He sighed again but this time he pouted. _

"_Alright what about if you sit next to me in Lit and I fall asleep and then after swim practice I come by your room?" He negotiated with a pout, I'm bit my lip again. _

"_No sex right?" I asked in a whisper. He looked down at me with a slightly offended smile. _

"_I promise little kitten. Now you go take your shower. Charlie needs one too so you can walk with her and then I wanna see you in the Cafeteria, I'll have your breakfast ready." He ordered leaning down and pecking me on the forehead. _

"_Thank you." I whispered, he smiled and nodded before walking off with Caleb. I felt a little smile turn on my lips. When he got to the end of the hall he turned at winked at me. _

I sat at the cafeteria table. My head was resting on my crossed arms. Baby Boy had sat to the right of me and my left was empty, saved rather. Little Kitten, I wasn't scared about what I felt for her. It sure wasn't love but it was definitely a strong like that maybe had the potential to become love. I don't know but I'm content on seeing where this goes. A forceful elbow to my rib took me from my thoughts. I sleepily opened my eyes and looked at my three brothers staring down at me.

"What?" I asked annoyed, they couldn't ever leave me alone. I mean I did cherish them; they were my brothers but god sometimes it felt like I had three extra mothers.

"So we heard what happened with Little Kitten this morning." Pogue informed running a hand through his hair and smirking at a passing female.

"Don't call her Little Kitten that's my nickname for her." I bit out with a dark scowl on my face. Couldn't these idiots understand the concept of property? Pogue let out a warm laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I asked annoyed again. I hated Mondays and I didn't see the point of getting up for a class I had no interest in.

"A bit jealous. Do you even know the girl?" Caleb asked unsure. Leave it to him to be suspicious of everything. Ever since Chase entered our lives a few months ago he had been 

over bearing. Constantly checking up on everyone and I'm almost certain he's scared of spiders. That thought made me laugh.

"No your right Caleb it's Chase in disguise, tell Sarah and Kate to watch themselves in the shower in case Little Kitten tries to get fresh." I joked nastily. I couldn't help it though no one know anything about Lilvia yet. That was a big yet too.

"Not funny Reid. I'm just saying you seem to like her a lot and really quick too." He observed with pouted lips.

"That's enough Danvers. Leave Garwin alone, you're always getting at him about trying to find someone he could settle down with and when he does your jumping on his ass." Charlie defended as she slid into the seat next to Tyler. I looked up expecting Little Kitten but couldn't see her.

"She's just getting her uniform on." Charlie notified me with a gentle smirk. I nodded and this time didn't go back sleep. If I ever had a sister I would want her to be like Charlie. I was admittedly nervous when she first came about, in case she stole Baby Boy from me but after a few minutes we had formed a pretty good friendship. I looked at the fruit salad and plate of toast in front of me and bit my lip. I had no idea if she was a vegetarian or not. Did she like fruit? Was she allergic to anything?

"Lilvia over here." Charlie shouted loudly. My head shot up and sure enough walking towards us, clad in her Spenser Uniform was Little Kitten.

"I didn't know what you liked so I guessed." I admitted quietly to her. She looked down at the breakfast in front of her and her eyes lit up.

"I love cherries." She answered immediately going for the said fruit. See how could she be evil? Fuck you Caleb she's staying. I scooted my chair closer to hers before attempting to fall back to sleep. About ten minutes later I was being softly shaken.

"Reid you need to eat." A voice murmured. I groaned and began reaching out for Kitten. The shaking didn't stop.

"Come on Reid." Her sweet voice whispered against my ear. All of a sudden images of her and me talking dirty completely naked hit my mind. I opened my eyes and found myself staring right at Kitten's breasts and damn were they brilliant. They weren't big to the point that they would suffocate me but then they weren't small to the degree that I wouldn't have anything to play with. I smirked erotically. She seemed to notice my smirk and she quickly went bright red. She handed me a strawberry and I bit into it without it leaving her hands.

"Reid don't be lazy feed yourself." She said exasperated and blushed. I moved my hand to her leg and began stroking upwards, I was concentrating on the image of her creamy white 

thighs, so pale and hypnotising. I assumed she was enjoying this but when I heard her moan painfully my head shot up. There were tears blatantly burning her eyes. She looked completely terrified of me.

"What's the problem?" I asked slightly annoyed it was like I was shoving my hand up her pussy. She suddenly became angry. Pushing away my hand roughly before storming off her bag in tow. I didn't understand why I was being so uncaring but the next words that came out my mouth possibly shot down any chance I'd ever have with her.

"Whatever! Dime a dozen. Little freak" I muttered I didn't think I'd said it loud enough for her to hear but by her pause I'm guessing she did. I turned my head and went back to sleep.


	3. Talent Honour Surprise

**Chapter Three Talent Honour Surprise**

_I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyeliner and mascara had become smudge. My tears were noticeable against the foundation I wore. I wiped at my lips angrily. I was stupid to believe that someone like Reid could be interested in me. I didn't have anything going for me. I was just another freak, just like he said. My lips trembled at that thought. I hastily picked a wet wipe from the self and removed my make up. I had no time to redo it, not if I wanted to make my class on time. I hurriedly grabbed my black Chloe bag before power walking down the hall. _

_By the time I reached my classroom a few people had already gathered in seats. I kept my head down as I walked passed Aaron Abbot. I sat in the back row, hoping to hide from anyone's gossip. No doubt now Reid knew I was freak so did everyone else. More people began to file in; I was greeted with a glimpse of blonde hair. I lowered my head in hopes that he wouldn't see me. A bag was thrown down beside me and I looked up startled. Charlie threw herself in the seat next to me. I looked at her wide eyed before I could say anything I voice stopped me._

"_Is anyone sitting here?" A soft voice asked politely. I was suddenly staring into a set of warm brown eyes. He was nowhere near as good looking as any of the sons of Ipswich but he had something about him. _

"_I don't think so but I've only just got here." I replied quietly taking a plain black notebook out of my bag. He sent me a wide smile and lazily sat himself in the seat next to me. _

"_Mitchell Waters." He introduced with a nice smile and an offered hand. I tucked a curl of my hair behind my ears._

"_Lilvia Callowen." I replied shaking his hand. Another hand shot out in front of me._

"_Charlie Townsend." Charlie introduced in hard voice. A devious smirk ran across Mitchell's lips. I bit my lip nervously. _

"_Why don't you fuck off somewhere else you little rapist wannabe?" Charlie advised in a lethal voice. I looked to Mitchell expecting him to look surprised but instead he just continued to smirk. _

"_Now we both know that's not true. Why would you try and scare little Lilvia like that?" He asked sweetly. Except the tone of his voice was beginning to scare me. _

"_Please I was lucky Tyler was around else you would have had me knocked out." Charlie sneered angrily. I shrunk back from the venom in her voice. An arm wrapped itself around my shoulder. I froze terrified._

"_Just ignore Charlie. Don't worry pussy cat Mitchell will show a good time." Mitchell whispered in my ear, unlike when Reid whispered to me this left me clammy and feeling sick. _

_Mitchell was suddenly hurled away from me. Reid stood there panting angrily, holding Mitchell up by the scruff of his neck. _

"_I catch you near the Little Kitten again I'll cut your fucking dick off." Reid warned coldly. My eyes widened in surprise. Reid dropped him to the floor and Mitchell hastily picked his things up before walking to the far side of the room. Reid glared at him until he dropped to his seat clumsily. When he was satisfied Reid seated himself next to me. I wanted to be angry but Reid had just helped me, but still he called me a freak. I glanced at the clock; we still had ten minutes till the teacher arrived. _

"_Baby Girl do me favour, go to the vending machine and get drinks and food for me and Kitten." He asked nicely, handing over a twenty dollar bill. She gave an aggravated sigh, _

"_Come on Baby Boy your escorting me, anything specific?" She asked pulling Tyler up next to her. _

"_You know my usual." Reid replied not bothered. She looked at me expectantly. _

"_Diet Coke please." I murmured politely, she smiled widely at me before dramatically making her way out the door whilst Tyler meekly followed. I opened my notebook and blemished the pristine white page with today's date. Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled close to a warm body. I was close enough to be almost being seated in his lap. His arms stayed around me. _

"_I'm hoping you would forgive me for this morning." Reid admitted in a whisper. I bit my lip and shrugged. The memory brought back tears. I refused to let them fall though. His grip tightened around me. _

"_I am really sorry Kitten. I guess I was just tired and Abbot had me irritated. Forgive me?" he inquired gently nuzzling his cheek against the crown of my head. I pursed my lips in thought. _

"_I suppose but you're on probation." I murmured lowly with a smile. He smirked back and leaned forward pressing his lips against my forehead. I moved my face up so that his lips touched my own. It was a quick peck but he smiled down at me, tracing my lips with his finger. The door closed with an almighty bang which sent me jumping up a little bit. I looked down and saw Charlie bounding up the steps; Tyler carried the bounty easily in his arms. He threw a can of Coke at Reid, who caught it with remarkable ease. He turned to me and smiled sweetly. He reached down and took Charlie's place next to me. I looked at him slightly perplexed. Looking behind him, I saw Charlie, much like Reid, getting comfortable next to Tyler including closing her eyes. _

"_I don't know how they can fall asleep." I admitted looking up at Reid who was stuck to my side, arms wrapped around me with his eyes closed. _

"_It's just a thing they do. I reckon it will be nice to actually have someone to talk to though, rather than myself." He joked; I giggled and petted Reid arms absent mindedly. _

"_I personally love Lit though; it's nice that some people, no matter how wrong they do or how different they feel, they can still escape." I replied quietly looking down at my book. _

"_That's very philosophical. What do you think about people that do 'wrong' or are 'different'?" He asked genuinely intrigued. I saw Reid open one eye and look at me interested as well. I cocked my head to the side and pursed my lips. _

"_Having a second chance if you do wrong completely depends on what you've done wrong. As for being 'different' I think everyone is clouded with their own secrets. Maybe you don't want someone to know for fear of what they will think. But I think 'different' is quite harsh." I replied. It was quiet for a few seconds before Reid pulled me tighter to him. _

"_Well said Kitten." Reid replied. Tyler nodded along with Reid's answer._

"_It sounds like you have quite a few of your own secrets." Tyler guessed looking at me with a curious face. Before anyone could reply the teacher walked in. _

_He was a lithe but old man. His hair just like his beard was black but clearly becoming grey. _

"_Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Mr Wrightton and I'll be teaching you Literature this year." He greeted with a warm smile. He looked down at the papers in his hands, before looking up again and looking around. _

"_Now Mr Garwin and Miss Townsend could you please raise your hand?" He asked politely, looking from over his glasses. Charlie raised her hand without protest but Reid groaned loudly before raising his hand. Mr Wrightton looked over at us, he pushed his glasses back on and stared at us for a few seconds. _

"_It tells me on this sheet of paper that I should refrain from seating you two near each other." He informed us. Charlie sat up a little more conscious and Reid loosened his grip and sat up a little. _

"_However I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. If you can manage to keep your mouth shut. I don't care if you do it by sleeping. It doesn't matter to me if you fail, I'd much rather concentrate on the people that do." He announced. Reid shrugged from beside me and resumed sleeping. Mr Wrightton looked down at his paper again. _

"_Now is there a Miss Callowen here?" he asked in a warm tone. Reid sat up and opened his eyes at the mention of my name. I raised my hand slightly. _

"_That's me Sir." I replied. He looked over at me with a wide smile. I shrunk back in my seat. _

"_I must say it is an honour to meet someone of your intelligence and pure talent" He complimented. Reid looked at me curiously and I could feel myself blush. _

"_Thank you Sir." I replied very quietly. He looked at me for a few seconds before continuing his lecture._

"_Now we will be starting the term with 'To Kill A Mockingbird' by Harper Lee." He announced. I left myself faze him out. I'd read the novel numerous times, study it more than once. _


	4. No Surprise

Vapirenav – Thank you so much for my first review ever it really meant a lot and i hope you continue to enjoy my writing.

jEaNs 'N' tEe GiRl – Thank you for my review . I hope you like it enough to read more.

Chapter Four No Surprise

"So we know that she self harms, is rich beyond belief and is exceptionally intelligent." Tyler repeated. He sat in the passenger seat of his Hummer. I was driving along the country roads of Ipswich. Apparently in the space of three days not only had I got ridiculously close to Kitten but so had Charlie. So much so that my time with her was often cut short by the red head. To begin with i really wasn't worried about what i was feeling but now I'm admittedly really terrified. It has been three days and i can't get her out of my head. She is always there. I always have that stupid feeling in my stomach when she scrunches her nose, that stupid tingly feeling when she kisses my cheeks and the worst, most unfamiliar; one was the pure destructive hatred for any male that looked at her. It had been eating me up inside and i wasn't sure i could deal with it anymore.

"Dude you there?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Tyler's voice. I looked at his face. From the look on his face I'm sure he could tell what i was going to do.

"Are you serious?" He asked his face completely shocked. Was i going to break up with her? I had to; everything was too out of my control.

"Yeah it's getting boring." I replied lying. Of course it wasn't boring, it wasn't only her secrets that had me enchanted it was her little mannerisms, her whole being. He looked at me so disappointed.

"When?" He asked. I shrugged carelessly, not allowing anything real to show.

"Probably when we get." I answered looking back at the road. He stayed silent after that. We arrived back at school; we walked to the dorms in silence. I looked at the door opposite mine. Could i real deal with seeing her every morning and not being able to touch? It was just feelings though this want would go wouldn't it. Tyler walked in to the dorm slamming the door after him. I winced at the noise, taking a deep breath i padded slowly towards the door. Just as i was about to knock the door swung open, she stood there completely beautiful. Her wild curls completely free, she had a pair of Levi's ripped jeans, skull and crossbones socks and a tight faded band t shirt on, The Ramones i think.

"Hey sweetheart." She greeted with a wide smile, her blue eyes shining happily. She would get over this just like i would.

"Listen Lilvia," I began her name feeling completely foreign on my tongue. Out of the corner of my eye i could see a bimbo from our year walking by.

"I don't think we were working it was getting a bit boring don't you think? Hey Melody." I said the words so completely carelessly. Not even looking back i walked over to the blonde, throwing my arm over her broad shoulders. I heard the door slam and my body when cold. The girl under my arm giggled.

"i knew you would be back Garwin. You won't ever change." She giggled attaching her lips to my neck. 'You won't ever change'. The words made my skin crawl. It was impossible; i was too much of a coward. I couldn't hack something as simple as feelings. There goes my Little Kitten. She's not mine anymore though. I moved my face down and my lips collided with the wet soppy ones of the girl beneath me. I pulled back smirking hollowly. I saw Caleb, Sarah, Kate, Pogue and Charlie staring at me. Some were angry, disappointed but the worst was Charlie's she didn't even look surprised.

_I sat in the bath; the water scolded my skin nastily. Reprimanding me for even thinking someone could like a psycho like me. I lifted my leg limply out of the water. New cuts bled across my right thigh. I trailed one of my fingers across the wound. The blood dripped on my finger, the water mixed into making it lighter. I looked at the scar on my wrist. I'd tried to kill myself so many times before but I'd never cut them the right way, except for the last time. The scar glared at me almost taunting me for never doing it right. It would always be so easy to do it again, now that i had the template i just needed to follow the line. I cried silently. I picked myself out of the water. Drying myself harshly, hoping to scrape off the blemishes that scared my body. I dressed in a pair of pyjama trousers, pink ones with little black bows all over them and a black wife beater. This time i couldn't be bothered to hide my scares. I could still smell him on my bed from where he slept last night. The sobs came back at me full force. A knock on the door pushed up my hopes. I ran to the door._

"_Reid?" I questioned opening the door. I could feel the sobs came back; the only blonde at the door was Sarah. Charlie sprang forward pulling me into a hug. Kate and Sarah quickly joined. _

"_Where do you want the bag babe?" Tyler asked quietly. I could see the uncomfortable look on his face. Charlie waved her hand over to the bed. The girls ushered me over to the three seater sofa I had against the wall. _

"_I thought we were getting on" I managed to wrench through the sobs. _

Charlie's P.O.V

I stroked her hair softly. Tyler was seated next to me, his arm slung around me. Lying over our laps was Lilvia. I looked down at her small frame. She had finally cried herself to sleep an hour ago. She looked so completely pitiful. Tyler and I had convinced the others that we 

would be able to manage Lilvia alone. I glanced over at the clock. 4:15 Am. I thank god that it's Friday. Well Saturday now, but really really early on Saturday.

"I feel like saying sorry to her." Tyler's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at him and he was staring down blankly at Lil.

"Why do you need to say sorry baby?" I asked confused. He shrugged defeated.

"I want to do something to help. It's my best friend that broke her heart." His pitiful reply came. I shrugged. I couldn't be disappointed at Reid because i expected it. He had perfection, albeit a jumbled perfection, right in front of him of course he was going to screw it up. Lil shifted in her sleep slightly and we both went completely quiet, she made pitiful moans and itched her scared wrist red raw.

"Do you think she's started hurting herself again?" I asked childishly, of course she would have started again, the blood staining her pyjama pants was evident. Not to mention the bloody cloth and razor i found bluntly lying on the side in the bathroom. Tyler rubbed her mutilated thigh gently as if hoping to offer her some kind of comfort.

"I just hope she won't take it too far." He answered. I nodded, not really knowing what else to say. Eventually we both fell asleep.

Reid's P.O.V

I stumbled up the steps, my heart hurt so much. I didn't understand how this was possible. I thought once i pushed her away these feelings would go. Instead they just got worse: they got painful. I managed to make it up to my floor. I could feel those nasty acrylic nails still scratching my bag, that nasty perfume blocking my sense and those wet sloppy lips dragging over my skin. I heard her door open, my head shot up and i could see her. She looked so small and pitiful. She limped down the hall way.

"What's the matter?" I asked before i could stop myself. Her head swung up and these feelings started to hurt more, her eyes were so bloodshot and looked sore beyond belief. My hands began itching to feel her again. Hey soft and normal nails. Her nice apple perfume and those soft moist lips. I walked towards her and she backed herself slowly into the wall. I stroked her cheek with the back of my fingers; her cheeks were red and warm. I looked down at her and stared. I don't know how long for but it was long enough for my head to start working again.

"I'm sorry i got scared."I admitted in a low whisper. She shook her head as if to say my excuse was not good enough. I swallowed back the bile in my throat. She lifted her head up and stared me in the eye.

"Your just like them Reid." She murmured. She was looking at me with her head cocked to the side and her blue eyes wide. I nodded i didn't want to say or do anything. I wanted her to tell me these things.

"You pick and choose. You pretend you want to know me. When you get bored of me you go back to having sex." There were tears trailing down her face but the rest of her looked blank. I bowed my head in shame and i saw the faint look of blood staining her pink pyjamas. I gulped again,

"Kitten what did you do?" I asked quietly as though i was asking her opinions of the weather.

"You say you're gonna look after me but you just torture me." She continued her voice that same blank tone. I felt that frustration, i hated the fact that she was speaking in riddles.

"Just tell me Lilvia." I gritted through my teeth. She swung her head towards mine. I could see the livid anger flash in her eyes.

"Don't you dare yell at me. You don't know what it's like. You're just like him. Stupid sadistic Andrew Tucker." She began her sentence with such blatant anger that i was slightly scared of this 5ft 4" girl in front of me but her voice dropped so suddenly that i almost didn't hear her. I don't know if she was talking to me or not. Just the name though, the way she spoke with such malice and yet fear i could tell i wasn't going to like it. Like a broken dam she suddenly caved and she let out a strangled sob. I hurled her too my chest.

"Come one Kitten let it out." I soothed. With every sob she gave her body gave a lurch. I could feel how small she was against me. I whispered words of comfort in her ear, i stroked her back gently and all the while all i could think of was Andrew Tucker.


	5. History

**Chapter Five History **

Lilvia's Memory Start

The fire place was roaring with flames and yet the only sound that could be heard was the gentle swishing of liquid in a glass. The office was dark; whether it was due to night or simply the curtains being drawn I couldn't tell. It was so quiet that I felt like it was wrong to breath. I walked forward quietly, my feet making hardly any noise, it reminded me, in a way, of the elves from 'Lord of the Rings'. Sometimes I wished I could be an elf. So beautiful and immortal. I could spend my life with him forever in a world were people accepted us.

"You can come in." A deadly voice asked. I walked forward in front of the chair. My father sat there in all his powerful glory. Expensive suits made by impressive designers. Hair coloured to look younger than his real age. I vaguely wondered where my mother was. Her chair was empty.

"What have you done you stupid girl?" He questioned darkly. My eyes fell to the cup in his hand. The amber liquid was so beautiful and yet him drinking it seemed deadly. My father stood angrily throwing the glass to the wall. I'd watched thousands of movies which involved breaking glass, I'd even dropped a glass a few times or too, but never in my little life had I ever heard a glass break with such force. My breathing stopped of its own accord now. My hands shook and became clammy with sweat. I wanted to scream or cry but I was too scared too. My father moved to stand right in front of me.

"You couldn't keep your hands to yourself." He growled gripping my hand with such force.

"My friend is going through turmoil because you made him have sex with you." He continued, didn't he understand that it was more than sex? I found my voice.

"It's more than that daddy." I whispered. He gave a growl of frustration.

"You lost that right the day you seduced my best friend. Do you know what could happen to him?" He asked right in my face. I could smell the potent deadly amber liquid on his breath, spit flew out with every sneered word he gave. The water burned in my eyes now, the tears would fall soon.

"Do you?" He cried angrily gripping my arm with bruising force. I winced and the tears began to fall, one at first and then three and then they got faster. I shook my head terrified.

"He could spend years in jail, lose his business and family and all because a provocative thirteen year old could keep her knickers on." He answered me. The tone in his voice was one I'd heard him use on his workers so very often.

"Go" he ordered.

I flew through the doors. I just wanted to tell someone because I loved him so much. He gave me so much attention; he hugged me and kissed me. He talked to me and took me for long rides in his open top car. Now I'm supposed to believe it's wrong. I know I'm thirteen and he's forty two but that doesn't matter. I ran down the countryside lane as fast as I could. I tried to make out what was in front of me. There were no lights and the moon had hidden behind a cloud. Had my father chased him out too? I ran faster, my lungs felt like they were burning, my tears fast became sobs. I clutched at my side, a stitch forming. I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped on my knees desperately trying to breathe and sob at the same time.

Car headlights shined down the road and stopped in front of me. I was too worn out to even lift my head. A car door opened and I hoped my dad forgave me.

"You stupid girl." A masculine growled sent my eyes wide open. I lifted my head quicker than I thought I could. He stood there, thin and tall the opposite of my dad, who was tall and muscular. He had black head which was peppered with gray lines due to his age.

"Get up your little wreck." He growled gripping my wrist and hurling me up. I stifled the sobs, this wasn't the Andrew I fell in love with. I voiced my opinions too.

"Love? You're so naive Lilvia. It wasn't love I just wanted what I wanted. All you had to do was keep your fucking mouth shut." He growled, he pushed with his whole body force and I went stumbling back. I could feel the rock slice my skin.

"Stop it this isn't you." I cried. This wasn't my Andrew.

"This is me babe. You're just where you'll always be. By yourself. A mistake to the people who really matter. My whole soul left my body, my heart broke and I could feel the little pieces drop to the bottom of my stomach. I pushed myself up angrily.

"I'll tell and tell again. I hope you know that." I whispered in that same deadly voice my father used on my. Andrew chuckled pulled his fist back and punched my face. The last I remember of that night is tumbling down the little ditch.

Lilvia's memory finished.

_I watched his face. I couldn't feel anything; I never could when I told that memory. It was easier to repress. His face stayed blank as well. We were sat on his bed, I glanced around the room. His bed unmade, his curtains half heartedly drawn and his clothes strewn around his side of the room. _

"_And that's it?" He asked expecting me to continue. I shrugged and nodded. He face was marred with a scowl. _

"_That's it they didn't do anything? They left you leave and they let him beat you?" He snarled. I signed at how naive he was being. It made me laugh that everyone thought they _

_could do something. I'd sat in that court room, watched his brilliant bravado seduce the jurors. My parents had testified relaying to the court how I'd always been a wild child. Drinking when I could. No one seemed to see the bottom line of everything. A forty two year old had slept with a minor, a thirteen year old. _

"_What about if you talk to my father?" He asked hopefully. I laughed a light and bitter laugh. _

"_My parents are some of the most powerful people in the world." I answered, tearing my gaze from his face to the moon light outside the window. I found myself wishing I could be an elf again, sucked into Middle Earth and being able to leave this pitiful world. _

"_Who was with you last time then?" he asked suspiciously. I gave a great heaving sigh. _

"_When it all happened Marigold, Andrew's wife, spoke openly that you couldn't escape that he had engaged in an indecent relationship with a minor. My grandfather, from my mothers' side teamed with her but it still wasn't enough to win." I replied. His shoulders sunk. I felt sorry for him. I reached out and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we just stayed there. _

I couldn't believe it. How can you do that to your child? Your friend has sex with her when she's blatantly underage and you blame it on her? Not only did it make me look at her parents in anger but at myself. I had everything I've ever wanted. The majority of the time I didn't even need to ask. I watched her breath in and out softly. She smiled a soft and loving smile. I couldn't help but wonder if her dreams were the only place she was really happy. Tyler was right, she's was rich beyond belief and yet she's not broken, she's shattered. Could I put her back together? Would I mind the fact that when I did put her back together she would still have cracks all over her? I softly lifted her wrists; they were so small and littered with so much pain. That long red healing scar glared at me. I furrowed my eye brows as I gazed intently at it. She did this to herself. She actually felt like dying. The pyjama bottoms she wore were still stained with her blood. All the while, deep down I couldn't wait until she would let me kiss every one of those scars better. I'd search her body for every single scar and I'd kiss it better.


	6. A Breather

**Chapter Six A Breather**

_It had been a week since I had confessed a part of my past to Reid. Such a private part of my past. Admittedly he's been nothing short of amazing. I think he felt guilty, not about my past but adding to the torment of it by running. I was standing in front of my mirror. I'd been at Spencer's for a fortnight now and I'd never been Nicky's and according to Reid that was some kind of sacrilege. He had organised an impromptu trip after our classes. It was a Friday and I wasn't too bothered. _

"_You worry far too much." A voice announced. Charlie was lying lazily on my floor, flipping through the channels on my television. I looked down at her with a smirk. She was fast becoming my best friend. Best Friend, the words seemed so strange and foreign. Reid had tried to persuade me to tell her about what happened. I'd told other people and they were so disgusted. _

"_I have reason too. A horde of girls are after my blood. I have to keep on my toes." I joked; she narrowed her eyes at me and lugged herself up. _

"_Do you think I could borrow some clothes?" She asked nicely whilst walking into my closet, I followed her. It was so easy for Charlie and I. We were the same height but I was a little bit thinner than her. _

"_Lil can I ask you something?" She asked not taking her eyes away from the tartan mini dress. I gave a small sound indicating that she could. I threaded threw the clothes on the rack kissing my teeth._

"_Have you ever had an eating disorder?" She asked. She asked it so bluntly that I dropped the blazer in my hand. I stared at her for a long time and she stared right back. _

"_For a while, mostly when I was in hospital, I wanted to kill myself. They treated me like a child. Locking me and keeping me under constant supervision. I thought if I couldn't slit my wrist then I could starve myself. So no I don't think I had an eating disorder. I just think I had a problem with living." I replied just as bluntly and for the first time in as long as I could remember. I felt like that thirteen year old. Before all those bad things scarred me. Before he took advantage of me. _

"_I just wanted you to talk to me." She replied with a smile, she threw a vintage pearl pink baby doll at me. _

"_No go try it on bitch" I giggled and picked the dress up. Looking around for a few seconds, I did something I never thought I would do. I lifted my top up and took it off. Charlie turned around but to my relief didn't make a big deal of it. She just took her own off. _

_After about two hours of having the most ridiculous fun I ever could, including dressing up like every person at school that we could think and my face completely pained from smiling and laughing so much. We were both dressed and ready to go. Charlie had donned that tartan mini and paired it with a pair of black knee high socks and a black cropped jacket. I chose to wear that pearly pink baby doll with white knee high socks, a white beret and a school style blazer. _

They had been so adamant that we meet them there that I was slightly worried. I'd answered my cell phone expecting it to be Charlie but instead I got a laughing Kitten. Telling you the truth it made me smile like a sappy git. It was such a breathy laugh that a little bit of me got turned on but if I'm lying I'll tell you that it did nothing but annoy me. The bar door swung open with a loud bang that it startled even me. Loud feminine laughing followed. Watching Kitten and Charlie fall in laughing like they were off their rockers made me wonder slightly if they were drunk.

"Kitten?" I questioned, crossing my arms across my chest. She looked at me and her eyes brightened and just like that all that worry and anger was gone.

"Baby." She greeted and then I could smell it, the clear smell of alcopops. I could smell the clear scent of watermelon Bacardi breezer. For a second I didn't know what to do. Usually it was me being the irresponsible one.

"What's going on?" Caleb's voice interrupted my thoughts. I stared at them for a few minutes being laughing loudly.

"They're drunk on Bacardi Breezers." I laughed. Those little drinks with hardly any alcohol in had got my girlfriend drunk. Caleb however didn't find the situation funny.

"They get caught they get suspended." He warned. I pondered the situation for a few seconds.

"You think I should take them back to mine?" I asked. Caleb gave me an obvious look which implied I was being stupid. Tyler quickly came to rescue his little girlfriend and I tried to handle mine.

"Kitten why don't you come outside with me?" I asked nicely trying to persuade her to see it my way. She pouted at me, looked around the bar and shook her head aggressively.

"I thought you wanted me to see Nicky's?" She asked raising one eyebrow. I almost laughed at how cute she was being.

"Yeah but-"I began but she interrupted me when she screamed and looked around madly. Everybody looked our way and I felt a little embarrassed.

"Where is Charlie?" She asked loudly still looking around. She was shouting Charlie's name madly and a man walked by,

"Sort the freak out Garwin." He ordered. I stopped trying to shush her and instead turned around to the offending man.

"What the fuck did you call her?" I asked angrily. Who the fuck did he think he was? Talking to my girlfriend like she was less than him. He turned around, he was clearly drunk and as soon as he got in my face I could clearly smell the cheap gin all over him.

"I called her a freak. Look at them wrists boy, look at all those marks." He answered. I could feel my anger rising more and more. The need to use became so prominent that if Kitten hadn't pushed me out the way and got right in his face I would have used.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" She asked her voice a low and deadly tone that even got me a little bit scared. She was standing as high as she could. He bent down so their faces met and I moved forward to stand in between them but she pushed me back again.

"Reid back off." She said gently, I found myself getting angry and moved to storm out, I heard a sudden crash and I whipped round so fast I thought my neck would break. I was scared but when I turned round, my little Kitten was scratching viscously at the dude's face.

"You don't ever insult a freak you idiot. It's like calling a psycho in front of one." She screeched. I rushed forward and pulled her off him. She was still kicking and screaming in my arms.

"Kitten calm down!" I ordered, her body kept rubbing against me and it just made my erection harder. My girlfriend just took down a man; I was proud and completely turned on.

"What took you so long man?" Tyler asked putting his cigarette out.

"What happened with yours?" I asked casually. He smirked and pointed to the sleeping figure. I snorted.

"Don't snort at Charlie." She murmured sleepily. I glanced down at her and saw the small scratch along her face. My anger flared.

"What happened man?" Tyler asked glancing at the scratch.

"Some wanker tried to start and I was gonna take care of it until the fire cracker jumped in and had him on the floor in a matter of seconds." I answered. I slid into the back of the truck with Kitten leaning against me and snoring lightly.

"Why do you think they got drunk?" Tyler asked, his voice disrupting the silence. I looked down at her passed out form. I couldn't help the smile that pulled at my lips.

"Girls just wanna have fun I guess." I replied. He laughed at my response. It was quiet for a few seconds before Tyler brought up the subject I had managed to evade for so long.

"I think you know what I'm gonna ask you and if your answer is that you can't tell me because it's her secret to tell then I don't mind." He said truthfully. I bit my lip, Tyler was my best friend and I told him everything. He was right though, it wasn't nice what she told me and I still hadn't forgotten any little detail, but it was her secret.

"I can't Baby Boy but that doesn't mean you can't help me." I replied a cold smirk crossing my face. He looked back at me through the windshield mirror,

"With what?" he replied cautiously, I didn't blame him when I wanted something I got it. Illegal or illegal.

"We're gonna find Andrew Tucker." I replied tightening my arms around her little body.


	7. Getting Better

Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot.

**Chapter Seven Guess Who's Back**

Tyler parked the car in one of my many garages before we both tried to get our significant others out. They make it seem so easy in the movies. You pick her up in your arms as though they weigh nothing and away you go. Let me tell you it's nothing like that. Nothing to do with their weight, Charlie and Kitten were light as light can be. The problem was that they clung together as though the other was dying.

"Lilvia!" I yelled getting worked up. She groaned and tried to pull herself up which only resulted in her dress coming up a free inches, enough to let me know that she was wearing pink cotton panties. I gulped back the roaring desire in my throat. Tyler finally managed to separate their arms in which Kitten immediately woke up. We both thought she would probably start screaming but instead she looked me up and down and smirked a blood boiling smirk. I couldn't gulp the desire back any more.

"Well look at you Garwin. All hot and bothered. Is it because you got a glimpse of my panties?" She asked breathily. Tyler stood on the other side of the car mouth open.

"Kitten you don't know what you're doing." I warned my erection so painfully hard against my jeans. She reached forward and gripped my erection through my jeans. I moaned involuntarily. I tried to swat away her hand but she just kept putting it back.

"You think i don't know that I'm gripping your cock?" She asked cocking her head to the side and pursing her lips.

"Baby your drunk." I informed gripping the top of the car door to gain some balance.

"What off Bacardi Breezers?" She asked innocently. She stroked me through my jeans. I could see Tyler standing there shocked not knowing what to do. I closed my eyes trying to control myself. I wouldn't take advantage of my drunken girlfriend, i promised myself. Kitten sat up so she was sitting on the edge of the seat, she wrapped her legs around my waist and grinded into me.

"Dude I'll be in my room." Tyler announced wide eyed carrying a sleeping Charlie to her room. I breathed heavily nodding at him to show i heard.

"I'm so wet baby." She murmured in my ear. I nodded afraid to do anything in case i lost control.

"Fell it baby. Feel what you do to me." She breathed in my ear, her breath was so warm and her tongue had come out to lick at the shell of my ear. When i made no movement she grabbed my hand and moved it up her thighs, i could already feel the heat radiating of her.

"Oh God!" I moaned nervously it was like i was fucking my first girl again. I could feel my hands shaking as i moved them up her thighs. Her skin was so soft, my hands were trembling.

"That's it baby." She soothed, i pushed her panties aside and stroked a finger along her slit. It was so wet and warm. She gave a moan as my finger felt her. I pushed a finger in and she moaned louder.

"That's it baby. Work your magic." She moaned turning me on even more. I pushed another finger in her and she moaned louder, soon she was rocking her body against my fingers. Her face was enough to get me going. Head pushed back, hair completely wild, eyes closed and lips parted. Little moans erupting form her lips every so often.

"Oh God Reid." She called loudly. I swallowed back how turned on i was. She was close i could feel it. I used my thumb to tease her clit and that was enough she came all over my fingers. She slumped forward against me, completely warn out.

"That's it baby." I soothed this time. Stroking her back through her dress.

"Thank you Reid." She replied sleepily.

"Anytime Kitten." I answered picking up her completely spent body and taking her to my room.

"I laid her down on the black sheets, she looked so right there. Light pink completely stark against the black. Wild brown curls fanned out behind her head.

"Baby can get me dressed?" She asked sleepily. I froze. It was one thing sleeping in the same bed as her, we had done it times before but getting her undressed, she went into the bathroom to change when i was there.

"I'll have to take your clothes off Kitten." I reminded her. She opened her eyes and looked straight after me, i could tell she wasn't drunk.

"Reid I trust you." She replied, as sad as it sounds i almost felt the tears come to my eyes. She had been at Spencer's for four weeks now and we had been together for three. Quick I know but t the moment nothing had ever sounded better than those four words, 'Reid I trust you.' I got up off the bed and grabbed a t shirt from my closet.

"You may not like what you see." She warned softly. I looked over at her,

"Kitten your more beautiful because you have those scars." I told her softly. I walked over to her and lifted the dress over her head. She sat there in front of me in a pink set of cotton bra and panties and white knee high socks. I cocked my head to the side as i looked over her body. Varied sized scars littered her hips and wrists, my eyes worked down body and saw 

her thighs were too littered with scars. She looked down almost ashamed. Yet pride was the only thing surging through me.

"I'm so proud of you." I whispered truthfully in her ear. Her body was soon covered in goose bumps and i wondered whether i did that to her or the temperature did. I cradled her so closely to my body. Trying my best to protect from what i had no idea. I moved down to my knees and pressed my lips to every scar on her thighs, moving slowly to her hips and finally ending at that glaring scar on her wrist.

"I'll kiss them better." I whispered sweetly into her ear. She smiled wide, i was adamant that she only ever used it for me. She slipped under the covers moving to the right side of the bed like she did when we were at her dorm. She turned on her side her back towards and i slipped in the covers and brought her back flush against my chest. This was how i liked it.

_I knew i was awake i just didn't want to open my eyes. If i did i knew the sun would immediately blind my eyes. I turned my body round so my chest was flush against Reid's rather than my back. His arms tightened around me and he murmured something not recognisable. I smiled slightly, putting a hand to mouth to try and hide the giggle. Admittedly Reid was the most attractive person when asleep, obviously he was really attractive awake but asleep he looked so innocent and childlike. A salacious grin formed on his lips and innocent and childlike flew out the window. I felt him wake up in a different area and i could feel my cheeks got hot. Memories from last night flew back to me and what we did in the car hit me. I clearly remember the excitement rushing through my body. I haven't done that with someone since Andrew. I chastised myself for even thinking of him. I can't believe i thought Andrew would be it for me not when i could see this beautiful man in front of me. I felt his waking erection begin poking me. I reached my hand down nervously, reaching my fingers through his boxers. My fingers grazed his erection and he moaned loudly bucking his hips slightly towards my touch. I bit my lip feeling slightly flushed at the excitement his excitement gave me. I moved my hand more and gripped his whole erection in my palm. The butterflies in my stomach flew around quickly. I was so scared that i would do it wrong. I began moving his erection up and down. His hips began bucking harder and his moans became louder. Reid definitely wasn't quiet in bed. _

"_OH GOD!" He moaned loudly, i moved my hands faster and he moved his hands to grip my hips._

"_Come on baby. You know you wanna cum." I moaned in his ear and suddenly he came all over my hand. He sat up wide eyed. _

"_OH Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed panting heavily. He rub his hands over his face and the possibility that he may not have wanted it hit me. _

"_I'm sorry Reid. I didn't think. I just felt it and did it." I apologised. He turned to me wide eyed. _

"_Kitten next time you wanna do something without thinking you do it." He advised falling back down and covering his eyes with his arm. _

"_Come on little kitten i could do with a few more minutes of sleep." He murmured pulling me down next to him and kissing my lips. I yawned and closed my eyes again. _

"_Thank you." He whispered pecking my temple and falling back to sleep. _

_Tyler's P.O.V_

I've been friends with Reid for almost seventeen years. We've been through it all and we've survived it all. I sat at the dining room table. One of the Garwin maids brought out an English fry up and served it in front of me. Ever since Reid and i went to England when we were twelve he and i had always like traditional English fry ups. Just as i was about to tuck in Reid came sauntering in lazily. That was the thing about Reid; he always had that natural charming thing going on. He would walk by girls at school and their eyes would just have to follow him. He used to completely revel in it until Lilvia came along. Now he always had his eye out for males whose eyes would linger longer than necessary. He slumped down in the seat next to me.

"Why do we always have breakfast in here?" He asked annoyed. I could understand why it annoyed him. The dining room was the place where the Garwin's always held their parties for the elite members of Ipswich. All of our houses had the same.

"It's natural for us now." I replied shrugging my shoulders. I looked at him and it was clear by the lack of frustration on his face that he had clearly engaged in some kind of sexual contact.

"What did you get?" I asked nonchalantly. He looked over at me and smirked.

"I can't tell Ty all I'll say is it weren't oral and it weren't all the way." He replied. Just like Reid, tell me a secret without actually telling it. I looked at the closed door and used to see behind it. Both Charlie and Lil were in bed. I dug out the folder from my bag on the floor.

"I've got some information on Tucker." I whispered handing the folder to him. As soon as the word Tucker left my mouth he sat up straight, grabbing the folder and flicking through it.

"I know what he did now Reid. I promise i won't tell." I promised truthfully. He looked up at me and nodded with a ghost of a smile.

"Some of the things in there are about the court case man and trust me they aren't nice." I informed him. I could see him restraining the anger pretty well for himself. He was a hot head he would have been out the door by now.

"Look Baby Boy Kitten doesn't have any idea about this and i don't want her too. It's between you and I." He murmured quietly. I nodded and shook his hand, a stupid tradition 

we had made when we were kids that had stuck around. As soon as i put the folder back in my bag the dining room door opened. Lilvia walked in wearing one of Reid's t shirts and a pair of his boxers. She walked in the room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Reid face was completely over run by a goofy smile. Looking at the two of them made Caleb's entire suspicions look completely ridiculous.

"Morning Kitten." He greeted opening his arms for her. She nestled down sleepily in his lap. Her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"Morning Simms" She yawned. I laughed loudly. The name had continued to stick. At first Reid thought she had a problem with me and asked me if i wanted him to sort something out. The same maid entered the dining room again and looked slightly taken aback at the Lil sitting on Reid's lap.

"Something wrong Denise?" I asked staring her down. It was obvious Denise had a 'slight' crush on Reid and I'll be damned if i let a thirty five year olds crush get in the way.

"Just checking if Reid was ready for breakfast." She informed slinking past the butler in the corner.

"I'm gonna have the same fry i always do Denise." Reid reminded in a way that left the lady embarrassed. Lil's head moved up slightly watching Denise's reaction to Reid, the charming smile she was giving him. Denise smiled winking at him before turning to the door, before she could leave Lil interrupted her.

"You haven't asked me yet." She informed coolly. Reid and I hid our smiles at the jealousy Lil was blatantly displaying. Denise turned with a forced smile covering her gritted teeth. She took her order and quickly left the room.

"I guess my little Kitten has some claws." Reid laughed kissing her temple.


	8. My Little Kitten

My Little Kitten

Lilvia's P.O.V

The gorgeous green rolling hills that resided behind my property had long since been covered by the heavily falling snow. It seemed to have calmed down now, enough for me to be able to stand on my balcony and still see properly. It all looked so picturesque and it made my mood lighten considerably. I had been at Spenser for five months now, the longest i had ever been happy in any kind of establishment. I used to spend my day thinking of ways to end the self hate i felt and now I'd spend my days laughing and for the first time since i was thirteen i felt like the real Lilvia.

"Kitten what are you doing?" A rough yet charming voice asked sleepily. I smiled and turned my head to Reid standing in the door way. Blonde hair tousled from sleep, baggy jeans resting low on his hips and boxers peaking out. I merely smiled at him and turned back, opening my hands to catch snow flakes on my palm.

"Baby seriously. It's minus something degrees and you standing out here barefoot." I exclaimed incredulously. My eyes swept quickly over my appearance. The white nightdress i had on seemed to match the beautiful purity of the snow. I could feel my cold feet no more, they were long since numb. I heard Reid give an aggravated sigh before he stormed outside and swept me up from under my knees.

"Sometimes Kitten your beyond silly." He murmured lovingly. I moved my face up to peck his nose. He dropped me lightly on the bed. I scrambled under the soft covers, resting my head of the goose feathered pillow. Reid wrapped an arm around my waist as he lay on his stomach. We were quiet for a few seconds before he spoke up,

"You had a nightmare last night." He informed. I stared at the ceiling debating whether or not to divulge the horrors of what i saw last night.

"You were really screaming and crying." He continued this was the way he always played it, bug me and bug me until i bended to his will. He petted my hip almost patronisingly.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked with a sigh. He groaned and sat up fully.

"I just want to know what made you cry. God forbid i care about you." He gritted out angrily. I stayed lying down and just kept peering at the ceiling.

"Look Reid there are some things i don't want to talk about." I replied softly and truthfully. He bit the inside of his bottom lip.

"Why not? I thought we were supposed to be honest with one another." He battled. I sighed and turned on my side away from him.

"I'm not lying to you about anything Reid; i just had a bad dream." I responded keeping the soft tone in my voice. I heard him growl and stand up from the bed. I could hear the rustling of clothes moving about and i closed my eyes again.

"Have you ever been raped Reid?" I asked bluntly. The sounds all around me stopped. He sat back on the bed.

"No I haven't." He answered softly. I looked out of the bay window facing my bed. The snow was beginning to fall heavier now. The grounds were completely covered in snow now. A pure white surface to hide away the blemishes. The bed moved slightly and soon enough i was being spooned by Reid.

"Sometimes i dream of what he used to do to me. It's so graphic and down to the point that it feels like he's doing it all over again." I cried gently. Reid's hand rubbed up and down my arm, his mouth left gentle kisses on the side of my neck and his body radiated a comforting warmth.

"How come it's all been rushing back?" He asked continuing his loving petting. I shifted uneasily knowing that the truth to his question wouldn't sit well.

"I got a letter from him two days ago." I whispered. His body stiffened behind me.

"Where is it?" He demanded furiously sitting up. I slipped out of the warm covers moving over to my white wood dresser. I pulled the crumpled sheet of A4 paper. He snatched it out of my hands angrily. I watched his eyes run along the words hurriedly. I could already remember every single word on the paper.

_My Dearest Petal, _

_It's been four long years that I've lived without you for. I can't begin to describe just how much i miss you. The way your beautiful chocolate curls tumble gracefully around your shoulder blades, how your seductive lips would pit so temptingly and more than anything the way your little body would writhe submissively underneath. _

_They say what we did was wrong. I know my response was slightly over the top but you need to understand the position i was in. I felt back into a corner, almost as though you had tried to steal my world from beneath my gaze. You had me so captivated that the thought of losing you scared me and i panicked. Those bruises were just an example of my passion for you. _

_I know where you are now. I know we've made mistakes but together we can repent our sins and be together. Soon it will be legal._

_All My Love _

_Andrew_

Reid stood there rigid and blank. There had been a few things i had become aware of since dating Reid, he was intensely jealous, what were his were not to be shared. The letter was gripped tightly in his hand. I moved in tiny steps over to him. I could practically feel the tension pushing me back. I stood in front of his tall frame; leaning my head up to look at him,

"Baby are you okay?" I asked softly. He blinked a few times his eyes never straying form the letter.

"Will you go back to him when you're legal?" He asked so bluntly and yet the pure hurt in his tone pushed me back. I stroked my fingers along his cheek.

"No Reid I'm not." I replied honestly. After everything it wouldn't even cross my mind.

"Why not? I thought you loved him?" He questioned his eyes betraying the real paranoia. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a small smile.

"So did I. Every scar i have means something Reid. They all mean bad things and a lot of my scars are for him. Why be with someone that is willing to smack 

the shit out of me as soon as he loses his temper when i love someone who picks me up out of the snow?" I asked softly my fingers never falling from his cheek. After my words he smiled down lovingly at me.

"I was thinking when the snow clears up we cold go somewhere for the weekend." He proposed drawing me closer to his chest. I smiled brightly at the idea, a log cabin in the mountains.

"If you wanted we could invite the others but if you don't I'm not fussed either way." He admitted stroking lazy patterns into my hips. I laid my head against his chest his heartbeat comforting me to no end.

"I think it would be nice for us all to get away. Take our own cars so if it gets too much we can separate." I replied kissing his bare chest.

Reid's P.O.V

There were no words for the anger i felt. Who did this Andrew Tucker think he is? Sending my girlfriend love letters after he shamelessly beat the shit out of her. I looked down at her; she looked so angelic when she slept. Her curls would fan out behind her, her lips pout childishly and her nose twitch every so often. I tried to imagine bruises on her pale face. She just looked so small and fragile that it astounded me that anyone could even think of hurting her. The letter lay on the bedside table smirking at me. I don't give a flying fuck who Andrew Tucker or the Callowen's were. They hadn't ever messed with the Son's of Ipswich but i guarantee I'm gonna teach these cretins a lesson they won't ever forget. They'll regret breaking the Little Kitten, my Little Kitten.


	9. The Truth Will Out

Chapter Nine The Truth Will Out

I looked longingly out of my dorm windows. The sun seemed so blinding against the pure white snow. I loved snow more than anything, the way it can lie to you. The sun tempts you out of the indoors and the snow freezes you. It was so cold in my room too. I had been spending more and more time alone nowadays, not through choice but it seems like all my friends and even Reid had been looking to avoid me. I picked up my cell phone and checked for any messages, there were none. I had called Reid a few hours ago and left a voicemail but he never got back. It hurt a lot to have started feeling like so much was going to change and then for it to end in a way that meant i was alone. I wondered if they all looked at me in disgust now that they all knew my molester was after me again. Caleb had always been off with me and i couldn't help but think he was the reason no one wanted to be around me anymore. I looked over at my fridge and knew it was already empty. I stood up and found my flat ballet pumps, grabbed my car keys and walked out the door. I spotted Reid walking up the hall his head bent low, he looked up as i walked past him but i just continued to ignore him. I didn't understand the point in chasing something that didn't want to be caught. Reid had played this game too many times now, do something wrong and beg for me back and then just fuck up again. Staying with him will kill me.

Reid's P.O.V

I glared angrily at the wall in front of me. Four weeks. It had been four weeks until i had last been able to talk to Kitten. I sat in Caleb's mansion, rigid in the chair opposite them all. He was looking at me cautiously, they all were.

"Look Reid..." Caleb began and a white hot rage shot through.

"Don't you look Reid me. How come when it comes to something that makes me happy there has to be something wrong with it? Aren't i allowed to be happy for once Caleb? I told you why i can't let her be by herself and that means fuck all to you." I shouted angrily. I stood up and began pacing nervously.

"How would you feel Caleb if it was Sarah in danger? I can't sit here and let someone take her from me. She's already ignoring me." I said quieter than before. I could hear my own tone it sounded hurt. I couldn't help but wonder if this is how she sounded. I bet she thought i was just like all the other men in her life, the ones that abandoned her.

"I glad you can all sit around here without it breaking your heart that she feels like the first people in her life she considered friends have left her." I murmured looking out the window.

"He's right dude." Tyler spoke quietly from the seat next to mine. My head shot up and i nodded my thanks. Pogue moved hesitantly on his feet.

"She doesn't look like she's conjuring some kind of evil man." Pogue admitted. Caleb shook his head adamant that she was some kind of evil.

"What the fuck makes you think she's evil?" I asked loudly. I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. Caleb shot up out of his seat and threw a book my way.

"You think i like seeing you and her hurt?" He asked quietly sitting back down obviously upset. I picked the book up carefully and looked over it. It just looked like a jumble of words.

"It's just a bunch of words and lines." I informed confused. We've been staying away from my girlfriend for a month because of a bunch of words and lines.

"It means Andrew Tucker isn't who we think she is and neither is Lilvia." He murmured. I looked over the words and still couldn't understand how that could work.

"I've spent over five moths with Kitten and not once has she shown any signs of power." I said still not convinced.

"At first all i could work out was Fey, Evil, Pope, Imposter and Comerez." He admitted looking down at his hands.

"Comerez what's that?" Tyler asked intrigued. Caleb stood up and grabbed another book.

"Comerez is one o the biggest magical communities form another world. From the Fey world." He informed. I began to get frustrated at how much this was confusing me.

"I still don't get it." I gritted out crossing my arms. He sighed and stood up walking towards me.

"I have reason to believe that Andrew Tucker isn't Andrew Tucker anymore and that he's Chase. My mother used to work with his wife and she said he's been in hospital for three years now. A year ago, when Chase disappeared, his condition got worse." Caleb answered looking me in the eyes.

"What condition?" I asked. He looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Cancer. It's far gone enough to mean that he can't get breathe properly let alone write a letter." He answered. The room was silent. Was it bad that i didn't care that he was dying and that i hoped it was as painful as possible? The look on the other three people in the room told me they thought the same.

"So when you told me about the letter i thought that Lilvia was a toy of Chase's to use you but then i read the rest of the prophecy. Sarah told me that Lilvia's mother's maiden name was Comerez." He announced. I stared at him dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry Reid i only managed to de code it a few hours ago, minutes before you got here." He began, i felt my body go cold at his apology.

"I think Chase knows about Lilvia, the problem is she doesn't. This makes taking her gift much easier because she can't defend it." He finished. I stood full height looking him straight in the eyes. My body had officially stopped. I couldn't feel anything.

"What gift?" Tyler asked standing next to me almost as though he was getting ready to hold me back if it was necessary.

"Part of the Comerez royal line is the offer of Immortality they give to power." He answered still looking at me. The room was silent.

"so what is she then?" Pogue asked walking towards us. Caleb looked down and murmuring the words softly.

"Speak up dickhead we can't hear you." I ordered viscously. They all seemed shocked except Caleb.

"It means that she's Princess Olivia Lily Comerez. She's a Fey. A fairy that controls Mother Nature." He answered. I looked at him shocked.

"I always thought she was little and graceful." Pogue announced pursing his lips in thought.

"She's extremely intelligent too." Tyler added smiling a little. Caleb looked at me and smiled.

"I could feel how powerful her aura was as well. That means she has powerful magic running through her too." He joined in. I looked at them and couldn't help but smile,

"She's beautiful and enchanting too. That kind of quality that just draws you too her. "I added finally. She's my little Kitten.

"We have to get to her before Chase does." Tyler announced, i think that's when it hit us all the reality of the danger she was actually in.

Lilvia's P.O.V

I struggled with several grocery bags in my arms. I had got a bit out on my shopping. I figured i should at least carry on trying to get better for myself even if i didn't have anyone left. Just as i was struggling to get the door open and keep the bags in my arms at the same time a hand came out and plucked some of the bags from my arms.

"Let me help you Kitten you shouldn't struggle." Reid's voice murmured against my ear. I turned around shocked. The Son's of Ipswich stood in front of me staring down at me. I looked over at Reid who was carrying my bag and shooting me that apologetic look. I shook my head and opened my door with much more ease. They followed me in. I walked towards my fridge and began emptying the contents of my bag to my fridge. Reid bent down next to me and helped me do it.

"We need to talk Lilvia." Caleb informed from my couch, Pogue and Tyler had taken a seat next to me whilst Reid had taken a seat on my bed. He patted the seat next to me and i just looked down at the floor.

"Do you know what you are Lilvia?" Caleb asked, Reid shot him an annoyed look.

"Disgusting." I admitted ashamed. Reid got up off the bed and stood in front of me.

"Don't you ever say things like that again." He growled pulling me into a hard hug whether i wanted it or not.

"You are beautiful no matter what happened to you. Just because you had bad things happen to you doesn't mean you're disgusting it makes you a strong and beautiful person for being able to get through it." He murmured low in my ear holding me against him.

"Lilvia we're not talking about what happened between you and Andrew." Caleb continued. I stared at him confused, Reid who still refused to let me go just whispered soft reassuring words in my ear.

"We're talking about you being a Fey Lilvia." He informed, the room was so silent and several pairs of eyes never left me. I stared at them with a disbelieving look.

"That's crazy there is no such thing as magic." I replied looking at them all as though they had sprung three heads.

"There is such thing as magic Kitten." Reid admitted, he looked at the others almost as if to ask for permission before his blue eyes bled to black with the use of a flame. I felt my mouth drop and my eyes go wide.

"What the fuck?" I asked shocked. I looked round at the others to see their eyes the same.

"Is this some elaborate joke?" I asked backing away from them slightly. Tyler stood up and walked towards me.

"Remember that day in English when i asked you what you thought of people who are 'different' you told me that you thought different was harsh and that people are clouded with their own secrets who are forced to be silent for fear of what others will think of them." Tyler reminded softly. I stared at them and felt slightly ashamed for not even giving them a chance.

"Sorry." I apologised. They all smiled at me.

"It's in you family's nature to be forgiving." Caleb informed me. I nodded unsure at him.

"It's not that i don't trust any of you it's just I'm gonna need proof." I replied looking down at the floor.

"We understand that you would be reluctant to believe when there isn't anything in you showing that there is something powerful there." Caleb agreed. Reid took me in his arms again and squeezed me tight. Nuzzling my neck with his nose.

"I'm sorry i forced everyone to keep away from you for so long, they put up a good battle trust me. I figure tow secrets are enough for one day and tomorrow we'll tell you the full story." Caleb suggested. I looked him over and nodded. As much as Reid hated it Caleb was a good leader and he did what he had to do to protect his friends.

"I understand that you did it for them it was just sudden and i thought you all probably viewed me as some kind of monster." I admitted slightly upset. Reid's head shot up and i could feel the glare he was shooting Caleb.

"I told you." He growled at Caleb. I petted the hand that was around my waist in an attempt to calm him down.

"He did it for you baby." I whispered. He nodded his head stubbornly. The room was silent for a few minutes.

"So can you show me some magic?" I asked excited. The shock had worn off and now i was just excited about learning something new.

"Hell yeah Kitten what you wanna see?" Reid asked just as excited. Caleb looked at him disapprovingly.

"Reid!" Caleb warned. I looked between them confused.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"The thing is our powerful is seductive and when we use it there is a curse attached to it." Reid admitted glaring at Caleb as he did so. I felt fear creep up me,

"What kind of cursed?" I asked nervously. The thought of Reid in any kinds of danger upset me.

"It means that when we use the power it ages us and eventually could kill us if we become addicted." Reid continues stroking my hip. I looked at all of them.

"Are any of you addicted?" I asked cautiously. Reid looked down ashamed and i felt tears burn my eyes.

"I nearly was but thankfully things changed that." He admitted and i felt the breath i didn't know i was holding let out.

"This is a lot to handle." I admitted everything hitting me at once and i felt sleepy because of it. The guys all nodded and murmured sounds of agreement.

"How about we all meet for lunch tomorrow at your house and we can let you in on everything." Pogue suggested hugging me and pecking my forehead. I nodded and smiled at him, returning the hug. The others did the same except for Reid who stayed in my room. The door closed and then it was just us two.

Reid's P.O.V

I missed this room and the person in it. The big grin would leave my face. A month without her had been the hardest thing in the world. Not being able to touch her every time i saw her, pound in the faces of the boys who stared at her too long, answer the phone every time her name flashed across the screen and not being able to lie in bed with her on Saturday mornings had hurt so much. I rid myself of all my clothes except my boxers and crawled into bed. She stared at me surprised.

"Come on Kitten its cold i need you to warm me up. I've missed you." I called to her. She nervously removed her clothes but her underwear. About three months into our relationship i had told her she needed to except that i loved her body. She slipped in bed beside me and i grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. Her growling stomach interrupted the channel flicking i was doing. I looked down at her and she looked away embarrassed.

"I'm hungry too baby what you got?" I asked staring over at the fridge.


	10. Devotion

Chapter Ten Devotion

I sat staring numbly at the light pink wall in front of me. They were all down stairs talking and i was up here trying to let everything to sink in. The glass table in front of me had become flooded with tears. I didn't even know why i was crying. I had the chance to escape to a different world. One that had nothing but beauty and one that needed me. I looked at the greying book in front of me. Elegantly written on the front of was Olivia Lily Comerez Matris Vis, Mother Nature in Latin. The guys had all tried to open it to try and find some kind of answer as to who i am and why I'm here. Was it wrong to be scared of a book? With shaking hands i reached for the book. It looked so heavy and yet felt so light. I smoothed my hand across the frame, remaining dust dancing off into the air. With my other hand i traced a finger along the gold printed name. I took a deep shaky breath before opening with surprising ease. I nearly had the book fully open, colour had begun to stream out of the book in little rays, suddenly the door flew open with a bang, Reid came running in but stopped when he saw me.

"What are you doing?" He asked gently. I shrugged and put the book back down. He took a seat next to me and threw an arm over my shoulder.

"I thought we told you to let us handle it?" He questioned me gently. I bit back the growl flying up my throat.

"It's my destiny too Reid." I reminded as nicely as i could. I felt his arm tense under me.

"It's not as simply as that Kitten." He gritted out. I stood up abruptly and paced angrily around the room.

"You think i don't know that it's not simple? There is some crazed demon out there after us and you think I'm just going to sit around waiting for the men to figure out what the fuck is going on? That's called sexism you moron." I shouted angrily at him. Out of frustration i kicked the glass table, not that forcefully but it lifted and threw itself against the wall, a blot of lightening struck and suddenly angry rain began pelting down from the sky.

"See baby it's not a matter of sexism it's a matter of the guys and I being a lot more knowledgeable when it comes to power but if it makes you feel better we can do it all together." He murmured gently bringing me in his arms. I felt the tears burn my eyes.

"What's happening Reid?" I asked scared. He let out a sign, pecked my forehead and tightened his grip. He didn't answer my question. I don't think he could.

The light outside had faded to dark long ago and all eight of us were desperately researching whatever we could. The large greying book with my name over it still hadn't been opened and i was beginning to think i wasn't the only one that was scared. Caleb, Pogue and Sarah 

were sitting at the table near the window, heads bent low in books every so often getting up to note something down. Tyler, Charlie and Reid were looking through pieces of art work hoping to find some kind of visual clue. I was sitting in the arm chair near the glowing fire. Yet no one wanted to touch that book.

"This is stupid." I broke the silence, heads shot up and before they could answer i was opening the book. The same bright colours were streaming out when it fully opened bright colourful lights had spread throughout the room. It suddenly felt like i couldn't move. It seemed as though there was no one else in the room. The bright colours wrapped around me, squeezing me tight. So tight that i could breathe. I tried screaming for help but nothing came out.

Caleb's P.O.V

The colours had completely encased. I tried to move forward but i couldn't. I could hear every body shouting, Reid's the loudest of them all. I couldn't take my eyes of the mass of colours that was Lilvia. It felt as though my eyes were forced to look by magic. There was no sound except for our shouting. Just as quickly as it came it went. Lilvia dropped down with a thud and we were all released of our bonds. Reid ran first but ran into some kind of invisible barrier. I could see something glittering.

"Wait Reid." I ordered. His head swung towards me and he growled.

"She's not moving idiot what if she's dead." He growled in reply. I didn't look at him instead i kept my eyes on Lilvia. She began moving, slowly at first. In fact it almost looked as though she wasn't moving. Every so often a little flash of glitter would swing past my vision. It wouldn't stop moving and so i couldn't tell what it is yet.

"Are those wings?" Charlie asked eyes wide and mouth agape. I squinted and could finally make out a beautiful pair of silver almost translucent wings. Everyone made gaps of surprise. Reid timidly made his way to her.

"Kitten." He whispered holding his hands up in a kind of surrender. Lilvia pushed herself up off the ground, she stood tall and i couldn't help but see just how beautiful she was. She was still her usual height, her brown waves had become longer and they swam down her back, her eyes still the same blue but seemed to twinkle with magic, her aura glowed a silvery colour, so pure and enchanting and lastly behind her you could occasionally get a glimpse of fluttering wings.

"You look so beautiful." Reid whispered too her. She still hadn't said anything but a smile grew on her face and for the six months i had known her i don't think she had ever looked happier.

Reid's P.O.V

I felt like i couldn't breathe. She looked so magnificent, so enchanting and gorgeous.

"Do you feel any different?" I asked reaching out to smooth my fingers over her skin. It was so soft and it made you feel so warm.

"I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. I feel like i can anything and i can't help but feel happy." She answered wistfully, her voice even sounded the same yet there was a melodic float to it. She smiled so wide and she began laughing. I couldn't help but join in. She ran towards me and launched herself into my arms. I caught her with ease and swung her around.

"What can you do?" Kate asked excited springing forward and reaching out too touch her. When she did she pulled back with a yelp of pain.

"You burnt me." She said surprised. We looked at her in shock. Tyler reached forward and touched her. Nothing happened. Everyone else tried touching her. Kate looked on with frightened eyes.

"What's going on Kate?" Pogue asked stepping closer too her. We all looked her confused.

"How come when you touch her it burns but it doesn't happen with anyone else?" Pogue asked getting nearer too her. A voice interrupted and it was like my world when cold.

"Cause Kate's a bad little girl." He stood there looking completely normal but aged just a little bit. I grabbed Kitten close to me hiding her behind me. I don't think anybody could move.

"Chase Goodwin-Pope it's lovely to meet you." He greeted with a smirk, holding his hand out towards Kitten. At once my brothers and I turned our eyes black.

"Don't think about it Chase." I warned lowly. He gave a light hearted laugh that sent chills down my spine. His own eyes turned back and he sent a force across the room, strong enough to push us all out the way. I flew back and hit the bookshelf. I groaned in pain and managed to open my eyes. Everybody but Kitten, Kate and Chase were on the floor. Chase sent another force across the room and we were all suddenly bound in the air with invisible ropes. I struggled as much as i could.

"You harm her Chase and I'll kill." I shouted trying to get out. He laughed at my threat.

"Don't worry Blondie Little Kitten will be fine i just need her power." He replied.

Lilvia's P.O.V

He stood in front of me. If he wasn't so evil i could have classed him as good looking. Kate smirked at me and sauntered towards Chase.

"Sorry but i wanted the winning side." She sneered. Her usually beautiful faced marred with a malevolent sneer. I cocked my head to the side. I could hear Pogue and Reid shouting threats towards them.

"Come on now Princess hand it over and I'll let your friends go." Chase bargained stroking a Powerball in his hand almost threateningly. My fear grew as the blue orb in his hand. Out of no where i sent my own white and green ball at him. He and Kate were back against the large mirror. It cracked and glass shattered behind them. Chase got up with effort and through the blue orb at me. Out of no where green vines raised form the floor caught the orb and threw it back at him. He hit the glass again and staggered up; Kate gripped his arm helping herself up. Blood dripped down her beautiful skin and stained the pretty white top she wore. I smirked at her.

"White's too pure a colour for you Harlot." I informed with a smile. Millions of flies began attacking her white shirt, her scream echoed throughout the house. Chase swept his hand across with a smirk when nothing changed he tried again some of the flies left but the majority didn't.

"You might think your big shit now but I'll get you." Chase shouted angrily. He grabbed Kate's arm and they vanished. The room flew back to normal and everybody dropped to the floor. For a few seconds the room was silent and immobile then out of no where Reid hurled me towards him.

"Don't do that again. You scared the shit out of me." He muttered angrily. Holding me tighter than i ever thought her could.

"What just happened?" Pogue's voice cut through my happiness like a knife. He'd been betrayed by the person he loved.

"I'm so sorry Pogue." I apologised softly. He head shot up and he glared at me.

"Save it you stupid Fairy. Everything was fine until you fluttered in." He bit out stalking towards me. Reid moved to say something but i held him back.

"Say what you need to say." I replied calmly. He got closer to me until he was right in my face.

"You need to back off man this isn't her fault." Tyler stepped up pushing him back slightly. I shook my head.

"Leave him he needs to do this." I said, my calm tone never wavering. Pogue was toe to toe with me now; he was glaring down at me. I fluttered up slightly so we were looking each other in the eye.

"You fly in crying some sob story thinking that it makes you better then everyone else. It's probably your fault she is gone. I bet you're planning it with him." He roared angrily. His eyes began tearing up with moisture.

"It's okay to cry Pogue." I informed gently. It was like they were magical words a heartbreaking sob left his lips. I enveloped him in my arms, Charlie and Sarah sprang forward to do the same.

Kate's P.O.V

I lay naked in his bed. His mouth was leaving burning kisses all over my skin. He gad started with my feet and worked his way up. I was so wet now waiting for him to hit my core.

"Please Baby." I moaned out. He loved torturing me. It got him off so much.

"Now now beautiful we know i like to play." He smirked at me. His smirk was like an orgasm in it self.

"But I've been a naughty girl." I moaned out, my head was thrown back in ecstasy. His head raised up form my legs and he looked at me with a smirk. He covered his body with mine and kissed my lips hard.

"That's right you've been naughty and you should be rewarded." He replied his tone was so rough and charming at the same time that i couldn't help but feel the warmth in me get hotter. I looked into his eyes and they bled back he thrust into me roughly and i threw my head back at the pleasure running through me as he buried himself to the hilt.

I'd made the right choice to betray them all.


	11. Preparation

Chapter Eleven Preparation

Kate's P.O.V

I lay snuggled into the expensive sheets of the soft mattress. It felt so warm and comforting against my naked body.

"What's so special about her anyway?" I whined picking up a cherry from the bowl on the bedside table; they really were the greatest cherries in the world. Chase used to get them in. I heard him give an aggravated sigh,

"I told you baby she's powerful." He replied I gave my own aggravated growl.

"Yeah but your powerful." I replied. He turned round and gazed at me. He took the bowl of cherries and helped himself to them.

"Thousand, maybe even millions, of years ago before warlocks existed there were Fairies. There were three different families. The Glacious Family specialised in the ability to heal. They could bring back the dead and save the dying if they wanted it. Then there Temmerwith Family worked in the area of vanity, they taught those who were too vain the lessons of consequence and those who weren't vain enough were taught the lessons of confidence. It was the idea that one family would deal with the outer body, control the limits it could take and then there would be a family to deal with the inner body." Chase informed. I stared forward at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Right cause that makes sense. What about the third family?" I asked genuinely interested. It had always interested me how there could be other beings that were much more powerful than humans.

"The third family is Olivia Lily's. The Comerez Family. The oldest family of them all. They can do anything they want. The only reason the other two families are around is because The Comerez Family wanted to share the responsibilities of being a Fey." He answered sinking his teeth into a cherry. I stared at the way he licked the juice from his lips. I turned on my side and rested my head on my propped up arm.

"Why does that have anything to do with Lilvia?" I asked. He stared at me with a sinister smile.

"Olivia Lily is the only Princess of the Comerez Family. Her blood is not only regal but pure with power. She's talented and she's a Matris Vis." He responded. I furrowed my eyebrows not understanding properly.

"She has the gift of Mother Nature and the ability to give Immortality." He explained further. I shook my head in surprise and bit my lip.

"So much power for someone so small." I noted. Chase gave a patronising laugh and I glared at him.

"Fairies are small babe. They are small, pretty and enchanting." He informed. I nodded my head to suggest I understood.

"What's this got to do with The Covenant then?" I asked. A little bit of me wished I could feel something for them but I was happy with what I have here. Chase's hand travelled up my thigh slightly and I giggled at the feel.

"It's partly a Prophecy thing but the majority had to do with beating them." He responded. I giggle at the look on his face. I moved closer to him and threw my leg over his.

"You ever had sex in a coffee shop?" He asked nonchalantly. I shook my head confused.

"We would get done for indecent exposure." I replied kneeling up and allowing the sheets to fall and expose my naked body.

"Not if they can't see us." He replied with a wink. He grabbed my wrist and we were off.

Lilvia's P.O.V

I felt my breath stop; I had never seen something more beautiful than Veil of Mediocris, Veil of the Fairies. It was like everything I had seen as a human paled in comparison. I took timid steps along the brick road. I couldn't stop my head from turning at every given point. Even when I craned my head as far as I could I still couldn't see the tops of the trees. Flowers were blooming everywhere, all different shades of colour popping up everywhere. Birds twittering sounds were barely sounded out by the sound of tinkling water. It felt like the smile was tattooed to my face. I turned, flowing the path and couldn't stop the tears burning my eyes. In front of me was home. A large castle stood right at the back of the rolling hills, the sun was setting behind it and suddenly the whiteness of the castle stood out. In front of the castle, covering the rest of the rolling hills, were houses, thousands of little houses.

I shot up, panting and breathing heavily. That had been the seventh dream I had had about my home. It felt like I knew where it was but I just didn't know where it was. It was all so confusing. I looked at Reid sleeping peacefully next to me. He looked so far from the rambunctious teenager he was when he was awake. Now, sleeping, he looked like a little boy, curled up tightly into the middle of the bed. His thumb in his mouth and his other hand on my hip. I felt a familiar feeling shake through my body. Ever since I had received my wings there would be the odd occasion when I would want to just fly anywhere. I silently removed myself form the bed and moved towards the balcony. The weather was still cold due to it being winter. Luckily we had the winter holidays to sort this kind of thing out. I stood carefully on the balcony railing,

"What the fuck are you doing Kitten?" Reid shouted. He came bounding out the door and pulled me off the railing.

"Reid I have wings I'm learning to fly." I reminded pouting at him for smiling my fun. He didn't look convinced.

"You can't just climb on balconies and jump off them. You could hurt yourself." He reminded as though he was talking to a child. I looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Wanna come with me?" I asked excited. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"I don't have wings Lilvia." He gritted out, I could see the bags under his eye and knew his cranky behaviour was due to his lack of sleep.

"Ever seen Thumbelina?" I asked flying up out of his arms and on to the railing. He moved forward to get me but I flew up again and avoided his arms.

"Of course I have you make me watch that shit non stop." He growled angrily still trying to catch me. I closed my eyes and moved the moon behind the clouds so we were in the dark; the only light was coming from my glowing wings. I flew around his body, grabbed his hand and put my mouth close to his ear.

"Then Let me be your wings Reid." I murmured. I flew up and pulled him with me.

"Kitten put me down before you drop me." He growled but I could feel the under tone of fear radiating from him. I kept my grip on him and flew past the gates to my house. I pulled Reid closer to me and watched his face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry baby. I love you." I whispered as we flew over the lake. I came to a stop and sat on the thin air. I moved Reid so I was sitting behind him, keeping my grip on him.

"Relax baby. You can't enjoy this unless you relax." I reassured him. He nodded trembling slightly. I closed my eyes and moved the moonlight out of the clouds. The river beneath us sparked in the rays of the moonlight.

"What am I looking at?" Reid asked confused. I smiled and turned him round. I closed my eyes and suddenly on the flat surface of the lake my dreams came to life. With such vivid detail and living colour.

"Look closer." I whispered my voice sounded so excited to me. Reid made no sound or movement.

"I've never had a home Reid. I've been pushed around, given the entire world without a soul to live in it with me. Yet when I experience these dreams I feel like I do when I'm with you. I feel at home." I informed him quietly. I could feel the heat rising in my cheek as a result I 

bent my head low to avoid him seeing. His fingers moved my chin up and I stared into his cold blue eyes and felt warmth.

"Fairies don't blush. I love you too." He answered simply. I flew up gently and raised my lips to his won.

Reid's P.O.V

Admittedly I've never been flying with my girlfriend. Again I've never told anyone I love them. I've never been nervous about having sex with a girl but those three words made me nervous.

"Don't be nervous Reid just be you." She whispered from beneath me. My hands shakily undid the buttons to her night shirt. She leaned up and let me remove it completely from her body. There she was just lying there in her underwear. Curls fanned out behind her like some beautiful halo. I leaned down and kissed her with as much feeling as I could. I wanted her to know what was going through my head. Her legs wrapped around my hips, I could feel her small feet push down the track suit pants I had on. She bushed them off the bed and as soon as she heard them thud to the ground she gave a little smirk that I was more than proud off. She moved us into a sitting position and I couldn't help but be shocked by how much control she was taking.

"Let me do it." She whispered. I nodded my head, feeling myself fall completely under her spell. This wasn't a magical spell this was Kitten. Kitten in all her glory. For those two hours that followed. I didn't need to be the bad boy son of Ipswich and she didn't need to be a Princess.

"Reid Lil get here quickly." An annoying shout pulled me form my wonderful sleep. I groaned and pulled the quilt over my head. I felt Kitten move form beside me and she let out her own little moan. I pulled her right up against me. Her naked back felt like heaven against my naked chest. I kissed her shoulder, satisfied with the lack of noise and ready to sleep. The door opened angrily. Kitten jumped up dragging the quilt with her and leaving me naked in front of everyone.

"Dude cover up." Caleb ordered as they all turned around. Charlie and Sarah stood there, eyes wide and mouths open. Kitten smirked at them.

"That's right that's mine." She informed them gloatingly. I laughed and pulled her back to me.

"You keep covered up baby nobody but me needs to know what I have." I said the jealousy coursing through me mildly. Everyone laughed and Kitten covered my body with the quilt again.

"Why you bothering us anyway?" I asked through a yawn pushing my head into the pillows. Kitten began stroking my hair absent mindedly.

"You need to come and see this Lil. I don't know what you did but fuck me." Charlie shouted excited. Lilvia pursed her lips and waved her hand suddenly clothes covered our naked bodies. Kitten stepped out of her bed. I loved it when she wore jeans, those nice tight jeans that make me just wanna grab her ass all the time.

"Come on Reid we need to see this." She called sprinting out the room. I groaned and picked myself up lazily. Muttering angry curses as I walked to the door.

"Fuck me." I murmured in surprise my whole body came to a stop. Kitten stood next to me her beautiful blue eyes wide with shock.

"It's the place from my dreams." She whispered. I could only nod. Right at the end of the garden stood another world.

"Can this happen?" I asked Caleb. He bit his lip and a blush began working its way up his neck to his cheeks.

"Dude what the fuck?" I asked. Possibly I'm assuming it the wrong way but I think Caleb fancies me.

"Get that thought out of you head." Caleb growled. A smirk made its way up my face.

"It's okay if you're gay Caleb." I informed him seriously. He growled.

"I know but I'm not gay. Do you want a fucking answer?" He growled angrily. I laughed but nodded none the less.

"Right well a new dimension can only come about when there has been a shit if the atmosphere." He said, I looked at him annoyed.

"That's not another dimension it's another world that's been tacked onto my girlfriends' back garden." I informed him as though he was a child.

"Let me finish. Now if a dimension can come about form a shift in the atmosphere then I don't see why another world, Lilvia's home, can't come about when something changes with her." He continued looking over at the new world with intrigue.

"Did you do something new last night?" Sarah asked naively. I rolled my eyes at her annoyed.

"We fucked Sarah." I answered bluntly. Kitten smacked my arm lightly. Sarah's eyes went wide and she blushed stepping back next to Caleb who couldn't hide his own laugh.

"So what do we do now?" Charlie asked. We all turned our heads to the new world. Kitten stood next to me.

"We explore." She answered steeping forwards. I followed her without any hesitation. The others followed.


	12. Answers

Chapter Twelve Answers

Lilvia's P.O.V

The grass felt different to how it did before. It looked so much greener, sounded so much crunchier and felt much more natural. The flowers seemed bolder and brighter. This really was a new world. I pushed the leaves of a bush to the side and climbed through helping Reid get across as well. As soon as I knew we were all safely across I continued to move forward.

"Do you know where we're going?" Pogue's voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned and looked at him with a smile.

"You can't explore somewhere if you already know what it's about." I informed him with an excited laugh. I ran forward excited and jumped on Reid's back. He laughed with me kept hold of me.

"She's right." Tyler laughed holding Charlie's hand.

"Can you feel that?" Sarah asked. I turned my head towards and looked at her confused.

"Feel what?" As soon as the words left my mouth it hit me. A cold feeling was slowly creeping up the path.

"Get into the bushes." I ordered not taking my eyes off the path behind us.

"What?" Reid asked worried. I moved them all into the bush following them. Without even thinking words flew out of my mouth.

"Don't vereor lemma permissum lemma vereor nos. Servo vestri Procer" (Latin Translation of Don't fear them let them fear us. Save your Princess).

Without warning the grass beneath grew longer, so long that it grew above our heads. The trees began to bend over, branches reaching over us and some of the leaves fell on us. It was like we were buried under the earth.

"What did you do?" Caleb asked furiously. We were pushed in together, bodies were pressed against bodies. I assumed it would be Reid who defended me but I was wrong.

"This is her world Caleb. Let her do what she can't control." Sarah scolded him. He let his shoulders drop with a sulk. I shushed everyone quietly. I peered quietly through the grass. I could hear hooves trotting against the cobbled path. Seven horses stopped in front of where we were hidden.

"She has infiltrated the land now." The first voice said angrily. Angry mutters followed his announcement.

"How do you know Sir?" Another voice asked. I leaned in closely trying to see their faces without being caught.

"I can feel it again. Happiness. People are beginning to rejoice. She must be stopped before they get their wings back." The first voice replied. I could see his face; a white mask covered half of it. His thick black hair was pulled back by a white ribbon. I could feel anger rise in me. They were removing the wings of innocent people. Could fairies last without their wings? Before I knew what I was doing I flew up out of the make shift hide away. The men on horses looked at me in surprise. I could feel fear travelling off some of them but the leader, the first voice; he was giving off nothing but arrogance.

"How dare you." I shouted angrily. I moved down so I was at their level. I closed my eyes and breathed in a big breath. I flew round in a circle. I was going so fast that I couldn't see what was happening around me. I let out the breath and it was a force so strong that I knocked myself back. I picked myself up from the ground.

"You don't even know what you did Lily." The first voice sneered with a gloating laugh. I was suddenly reminded of Aaron Abbot.

"That's your Highness. You Fool." I reprimanded angrily.

"You've killed my petty men and yet you don't even know how." He informed me. I glanced at the men on the floor. Their white masks had left their faces but their blue lips and still bodies told me what I needed to know. The horses stood proudly still in tact.

"I saved the important things though." I replied moving over to the gleaming white horses.

"Do you regularly run on my father's colours?" I asked stoking the soft fur.

"I see you're getting a bit of your brain back." He laughed savagely. For a few moments I was scared.

"She's getting more than just her brain back she's getting her sass too." A voice shouted from no where. The look on the man in front of me went form a sneer to a slightly scared face. He removed his sword quicker than anything I had ever seen. Several voices around me laughed. A body floated down lightly, he was male, about Caleb's height. He had blue wings that left a blue glow as he moved. He sat cross legged on the air. The man swung his sword but the fairy laughed and moved quicker than the sword. Laughs resonated throughout the forest. Several Fairies emerged holding the others.

"Are they yours?" The fairy holding Sarah asked intrigued.

"They are mine. Unhand them." I ordered. Out of all there were eleven fairies. Three fairies were holding the man with the sword, taunting him. The six who had dropped my friends had moved over to the horses. An angry shout pulled me from my thoughts.

"Don't do things like that." Reid shouted angrily pulling me into an angry hug. I hugged him back tightly. It was like I was doing things without thinking.

"It comes before I can stop it." I murmured tearfully at him. He nodded not willing to let me go. He pulled back and moved the hair out of my face.

"Be careful though." He warned lightly. He dropped a kiss on my nose before moving to my lips. A dreamy sigh broke us from our kiss. We looked at the fairy lying on her front on thin air.

"That's so beautiful." She murmured. She flew to the floor and held her hand out.

"Summer Time." She introduced with a smile. Reid snorted at her name. I smacked him lightly in the stomach.

"Sorry. Lilvia Callowen." I greeted back shaking her hands. She pulled back with a hurt look. Several Fairies shook their heads and flew off with a sad look. We had gone from eleven to three Fairies just because I said my name.

"They get a bit upset when their Princess doesn't even remember her own name." The first fairy informed me. He flew down and stood in front of me.

"It's not her fault." Sarah jumped forward defending me. The fairy shook his head with a laugh.

"I never knew humans had so much loyalty." He spoke with genuine surprise. He held his hand out.

"Tyne Comerez. I'm your brother." He introduced bluntly. My mouth fell open and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

Reid's P.O.V

I stared sulkily at the table in front of me. We had arrived at the castle three hours ago and Kitten still hadn't woken up. I had offered to use to wake her up but everyone shot that idea down. Maids had started to fawn all over Kitten as soon as we entered the door and that was the last I had seen of her. A knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I shouted angrily. The door flew open, Tyne and four other people I didn't know and the others entered. Tyler and Charlie came and sat next to me, Charlie rubbed my arms hoping to calm me down. A fairy had come in, he looked old and worn. He conjured a chair on the other side of the table right inform of me. Several others were conjured. Anyone from earth was on my side and anyone form where ever we were now on the other side.

"I'm Vires Veneratio. King of the Veil of Mediocris." He introduced. Even I felt slightly out of my league. This old man had power you could feel it radiating off him. Without any sign he was performing with power the table disappeared, Vires moved to his knees and knelt before me.

"I owe you my life for saving my daughter." He murmured. I looked around at everyone having no idea what to do and form the looks of it neither did they. I helped him from his kneeling position.

"I love her and I'd be lying to her if I went along with what you were saying. I didn't save her." I informed him gently. He looked down at me with a knowing smile.

"If you hadn't been with her she would never have been able to return." He replied with a wink. I suddenly felt embarrassed that Kitten's father knew we had sex. He moved back to his seat. The Fairy next to him smiled and I knew where Kitten got her smile from.

"Mitis Affectus, I'm Lily's mother." She informed. Charlie stood up and moved next to me.

"Are we supposed to bow?" She asked biting her lip. The people sitting laughed and she went red faced. Tyler sprang up and brought her into his arms.

"She was just being polite." He snapped.

"No harm was meant. There is no need for formalities around us. Your here to help us and we're hear to help you." Mitis said her voice had that same loving tone that Kitten's did. It all hit me in one go and I had no choice but to fall back in my chair. These people sitting in front of me were Kitten's real family.

"If you don't mind me asking who are the other two?" Pogue asked looking at the young man and old man with suspicion. The young boy jumped up with a mischievous smile.

"I'm prince Veneratio. I'm Lily's older brother and I'm betting than most people." He rambled off in one breath. I could stop the laugh that rumbled up my throat. The boy looked at me and laughed with me.

"I'm Sapein." The old fairy introduced.

"Do you know why your here?" Vires asked. We shook our heads and looked on in anticipation.

"Well that's another story for another night how about we eat." He offered. Several rumbling stomachs followed and a lightly laughed filled the room.

"When can I see Kitten?" I asked before leaving the room. Mitis stepped forward and held my hand gentle.

"I'll take you to her room." She answered and began leading me down the corridor.

Vires' P.O.V

My throne room always seemed so professional, strict and suffocating and yet this is where I thought best. A pond was running along the middle of the room it was filled with clear water. It sparkled when you looked closely. It was said that the spirits of our forefathers floated in that water. No matter how closely you looked you wouldn't ever be able to see what sparkled you would just reap the knowledge of the water. Fourteen chairs lined either side of the walls. Five seats stood high against the end of the wall. For fifteen years those five seats had only been filled by four. I flew tiredly to my throne. When Veneratio had run in excitedly and informed me of Lily's return I had almost felt sick with the excitement running through me. My little Princess Lily Olivia, my pride and joy. The tears burnt my eyes and before I could stop them they fell. A gentle knock disturbed my thoughts.

"Enter." I bellowed. Before she entered the room I could see the silvery glow. She flew in gracefully. She was known as the most beautiful fairy in our realm and the words were no lie. She seated herself on her throne softly without a sound.

"I remember Daddy." She whispered quietly. Her eyes were fixed on the sparkling water.

"I remember the dark days, the thieves stealing the wings of our kind and I remember the war. " She murmured through her tears brokenly. I stayed silent in my seat, talking would only confuse her.

"I love Reid you know. He saved me from ending my life and no matter what I can't leave him." She informed in an even tone.

"Who said you would need to leave him?"I asked softly. She turned her head towards me and shrugged confused

"No one but I thought I would let you know before anyone asks me too." She answered. I pulled my body up from my throne and moved to the window.

"A prophecy is a thing no one can run away from." I informed her; she flew to my side and looked over the land with me.

"It wasn't always beautiful." She noted with a sad frown.

Kitten's P.O.V

Reid and I were sat in my bedroom. My bedroom at Veil of Mediocris, it all looked so regal and rich. Reid was lying on my bed, hands behind his head and eyes trained on me. He wore only his boxer shorts and allowing me to see how excited he was. I giggle at the look of delight on his face; I stood in front of him in only my underwear. He had informed me at dinner that I needed to repay him for making him feel so much fear in one day.

"You're fucking gorgeous." He growled in delight. His eyes were moving all over my body. I looked over at him and I couldn't stop the rush of emotion that flooded me.

"When the time comes Reid I'm coming back with you." I told him and it was the truth. He gave me happiness when no one else would. We had our ups and downs but never once had he stopped me from feeling emotion. He kneeled up and brought my face to his. His lips crashed down on mine.

"I'd like to see anyone try and take you from me." He murmured lovingly.

"Those people today with the white masks. Do you think that means we have war with them and Chase?" I asked slightly scared. Reid pursed his lips and thought for a few seconds.

"You told me that when you were taken as a child there was a war going on right but your family won the war but they just couldn't find you right?" He asked I nodded and spoke up,

"Sapein said I transferred my body into another world as a way of protecting myself." Reid nodded letting me know he understood.

"Well with any war there are always people remaining form the losing side. Some of those people will fall into the winning society as a way to pay their dues others will carry their ideals on no matter how many people they have or are against." Reid answered. I cocked my head to the side.

"I don't think there is another war that will happen whilst we're here Kitten." He finalised. I smiled and kissed his lips softly. His hands moved up and down my sides.

"I love you." He whispered, I repeated the sentiments and we fell back on the bed.

Kate's P.O.V

I walked cautiously through the house. Chase was moving confidently in front of me. We had broken into Lilvia's house a few minutes ago; I moved my hand to the bruise on my face remembering the last time I was around everyone.

"What are we even looking for?" I asked quietly my eyes darting around checking every crevice for those silvery wings.

"Relax baby they're gone." Chase soothed my fears. I nodded and began to walk with the same confidence he possessed.

"It must be in the garden." He muttered pulling me towards the back door.

"What must be?" I asked running to keeping up with his pace.

"Veil of Mediocris." He announced with a shocked breath. I moved to his side to see what he was looking at and I could contain my own gasp of excitement.

"What's that?" I asked with a whisper. In front of me stood another world, a beautiful and enticing world.

"It's the Veil of the Fairies." He whispered in excitement. I couldn't take my eyes away from it.

"What does that mean?" I asked. He laughed with glee, picked me up in his arms and swung me around. His lips hit mine in a bruising kiss. He eyes bled black and I was stood naked in front of him.

"One step closer to immortality." He growled. I smiled but it didn't feel the same as all the other times I smiled. Was I just something he could use on? Was I just for sex?


	13. War 101

Chapter Thirteen War 101

Caleb's P.O.V

I craned my neck to look at all the people in the room. For the first time in my life I felt completely out of my league. It wasn't necessarily the amount of people, excluding my brothers and I, there were thirty three fairies altogether and the power radiating from them was enough to scare me more than Chase ever had. I watched the five chairs lining the north wall. Lil was sat next her father and her brother Tyne. She was biting her lip as she looked over at all the people.

"She's nervous, I can feel it." Reid muttered from next to Pogue. I slouched in my chair slightly hoping that maybe the rest of the people there wouldn't notice just how nervous I was.

"Everyone is nervous Reid." I informed him. I still had my reservations about this whole thing. How did we know these fairies weren't evil or out to harm us? A figure hobbled past me, their walking stick making slight thuds against the stone floor. He seated himself next to me with a tired sigh. Looking closer at him I recognised him as Sapein.

"Mr Garwin how are you this evening?" The fairy asked. We all looked surprised except Reid.

"I'm cool dude and what have I told you about calling me Mr Garwin, the names Reid." Reid answered I frowned at his rudeness but the smile on both faces told me this wasn't their first meeting. Just as I was about to open my mouth when Vires stood up, without needing to command it the noise ceased.

"Welcome my Brothers and Sisters. It has been ten years since a meeting like this was necessary. I call here you here not for a war from our ancient enemies, my reasons for you standing here are for my daughter your Princess." He called, he strolled along the walk way. A fairy on the opposite side, his wings were a dark shade of grey, his mouth fixed to a sneer and his thick black hair was roped in long dreadlocks, stood to speak, I heard the low groan of Sapein next to me.

"Does this have anything to do with the humans she's brought along with her?" He asked suddenly I felt very out of place, a few fairies murmured words of agreement and sent us nasty glares. I could feel Reid's anger rising. Lil stood up and made her way angrily towards the other fairy.

"Do you have a problem?" She asked angrily. The fairy stood tall, towering over her small frame, he sneered down at her.

"I don't feel it is our business to fight the war of a human." He bit out. Lil narrowed her eyes and Tyne stood wearily.

"Erisido please take your seat else you run the risk of treason." Tyne commented politely. Vires began walking gracefully back to his seat.

"These men were cursed for a reason." Erisido continued not taking his eyes off Lil. I shot out of my chair and gave my own opinion,

"You know nothing about our curse." Erisido moved his gaze to mine and gave a mocking laugh.

"I know the reason this other human is chasing after her Highness is because she offers the gift of immortality. Who is to say you all aren't using her?" He asked, his sneer had left and his words had begun to sound charming. Several Fairies looked over at us apprehensively. Before I could stop him Reid has shot out of his seat.

"Fuck you man you know nothing about my feelings for Lilvia." He shouted angrily. He was standing next to her now glaring at Erisido menacingly.

"Are we supposed to believe the words of a fickle human who has had his own fair share of women?" He asked I was beginning to become unnerved by how much he knew about us.

"How do you know so much about us?" Pogue asked not bothering to get up. Lil flew higher slightly so she was looking Erisido in the eye. He sneered at her and Reid growled at him.

"I know all about the Sons of Ipswich. I've always known." He informed arrogantly.

"If you've always known about them then why didn't you know about me?" Lil asked intrigued. Her statement caused the whole jury to lean forward in their seats.

"Settle down your Majesty I'm sure Erisido is just being arrogant as usual." Sapein soothed it seemed to walk because Lil moved to her seat and shooting Reid a loving look. Vires stood again.

"There is evil afoot that we as a unity will fight. We know not if he is collecting his own army but we will work to find out. Lily Olivia's gift is hers to share as she sees fit. We will meet again tomorrow when the sun is in the middle of the sky for now let us prepare for a feast." Vires ordered, the fairies stood from their seats bowed and made their way out some hung behind.

"Caleb Danvers am I correct?" An elderly Fey asked, she was small, her age showed from her greying locks and slower fluttering wings. I turned to her slightly nervous.

"That is correct." I answered she held her hand out for me to shake and I did.

"It's is a pleasure to meet you all. The Glacious Realm will fight this enemy with you and we will be proud to." She informed with a steely voice.

"We will damn those who want to use our gifts for evil." A voice called form behind her, several cheers followed the words. She bowed her head and made her way from the room thirteen other Fairies followed her. As she left a young fairy stood up and looked into my eyes with a narrowed gaze.

"The Temmerwith Realm." He murmured softly. He cocked his head and continued to stare.

"Do you have a problem dude?" Pogue asked his tone laced with annoyance.

"Pogue dude respect." Tyler muttered. I craned my head to find Reid and sure enough he was over with Lil smiling like a goofy loon.

"Do you know whether we are fighting one powerful human or several?" The fairy asked. His tone was the same calm one it had been before.

"It's just one." I muttered feeling slightly embarrassed that we were calling to hundreds of fairies to defeat one man.

"It doesn't matter about the quantity of one but the power of him." The Fairy informed me. I nodded politely. Slowly but surely my reservations about these people were fading away.

Reid's P.O.V

I watched her sitting crossed legged on thin air showing me all different types of magic she was learning. Every time she showed me a new thing her eyes would glitter with excitement and her wings would flutter faster.

"I'm proud of you Kitten." I told her honestly. She jumped on the bed with a giggle.

"I'm so excited Reid. I've never felt this happy and now I feel like everything is finally going right." She said with a large smile.

"We're going to have to fight him you know that don't you?" I asked her. She dropped her smile and her shoulders.

"I know." She murmured slightly scared. I hugged her to my side. I didn't want to admit it but I was scared as well. We had only just managed to defeat Chase last time and several of us had been hurt.

"It's going to be okay though. We have my whole race and we have all of you. Chase only has himself." Kitten murmured. I bit my lip as I thought that only Caleb and Pogue had ascended Tyler and I had not however. We could fight this fight we just wouldn't be good at it. Kitten let out a breath that sounded like she had been holding it forever.

"He has the element of surprise though. " She sighed, the laughing fairy I saw minutes ago had gone and now she seemed tense and small. She was spooned against my chest. I rubbed her arms softly and pecked her shoulders with light kisses.

"We will work it out Kitten." I whispered trying to tell myself the same thing.

Kate's P.O.V

I trudged tiredly along the cobbled steps. I looked at Chase who was happily power walking towards the rolling hills covered with little cottages. He was constantly talking about how beautiful things were and how much power was radiating from the simple things like trees and grass. Ever since we had gotten here he had been so consumed by power that he hadn't really paid me any attention. His lack of attention gave me ample time to think, think about how much I needed a bath, how much I needed a good lay and how much I was missing my friend. I felt so alone and as though I had nothing left.

"Are you even listening to me?" Chase's angry voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Sorry baby my minds been wavering lately." I murmured tiredly. He halted in his steps and twirled round to face me.

"This is important Kate. This is immortality and you can't let your mind waver for a second. If you want this you'll do whatever it takes." He informed me his voice never wavering one second.

"Maybe I don't want this Chase." I whispered lowly. Everything stopped and there was absolutely no sound.

"What? How could you not want this?" He asked angrily, his voice has began to raise several birds let the trees quickly.

"I'm nothing to do with this Chase, this whole quest doesn't have anything for me at the end and I don't understand why immortality means so much to you." I shouted back just as angrily. The feelings had built up and they were bursting out now.

"Kate let us be honest. You're nothing but a slut. People look at you and think what a beautiful easy slut. You're not associated with the word smart so I don't expect you to understand what immortality means. I bet you can't even spell it." He smirked malevolently. I stepped back as though I had been hit.

"How dare you? I am more than just a piece of ass that you can use." I defended myself angrily. He let out a loud laugh.

"Please Kate you betrayed your friends and you boyfriend because I could make you cum pretty good." He laughed. I felt my cheeks go bright red and the tears burnt my eyes. He was right and I was just a slut.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that isn't how you speak to a woman?" A voice floated from the top of us. Both our heads craned up and the sight of a fairy floating above us shocked us.

"Well finally some fun. You here to play with the big boys little fairy?" Chase asked arrogantly. The fairy laughed and floated down so he was in the air just above us. Chase had gone on and on about how beautiful the land was but looking at the fairy in front of me I would say it was the people living in it that were beautiful.

"You make it sound so gay when you say it like that." The fairy joked I laughed slightly until Chase sent me a harsh sneer.

"Leave the lady to joke." The fairy ordered with a smile. Chase growled angrily and attempted to throw a power orb at the fairy that in return dodged it easily.

"I feel like we should now each other before we fight." The fairy murmured thoughtfully.

"Veneratio Callowen. Prince of the Veil of the Fairies." The fairy informed with a toothy grin. He settled on the floor next to me. Chase sent a smirk towards us and sent an orb at us. We were both to slow to dodge it and we were thrown back into a tree. I murmured in discomfort. Veneratio shot up and three a blue and white orb at him. Chase fell back and groaned angrily. Before Chase could get up several men jumped out of the trees and held out silver blade threateningly. Half their faces were covered in white masks. Their bodies were cloaked in black and their horses white.

"What have we here? Little Prince Veneratio playing away from the castle. What would Mummy and Daddy say?" A tall man asked nastily. I stepped back frightened of the blades being pointed at us.

"You are trespassing Trucido." Veneratio informed his voice no longer warm and laughing but rather cold and threatening. Several of the masked men 

laughed. Chase was standing now, his eyes darting around and his tongue sliding around his lips.

"The depression is rising little Prince and your happy little family can't stop it. Seize them." He ordered. Several masked men stalked towards one had grabbed Chase who went along with a fight surprisingly. Veneratio stared at them almost as though he was calculating in his head. Before the masked men could touch Veneratio they were pushed back by an invisible force.

"That's what Fairies are cowards." Trucido sneered, his eyes darting around. As soon as the word 'coward' left his lips several fairies jumped out of nowhere and had several of the masked men against the trees by a powerful force.

"You say Nocen is raising an army well don't worry the citizens of Mediocris have our won army and we WILL defeat you like last time." Veneratio informed him. He grabbed my hand and we disappeared.


	14. A Scab Ripped Off

I would like to thank all those who are reading my work. I would like to thank TragicCure for being my most dedicated reviewer. Your reviews are appreciated so much and i really want to thank you for reviewing as much as you have. I'm glad you enjoy the story and i hope you continue to do so. The rest of my reviewers i thank you so much as well.

Chapter Fourteen A Scab Ripped Off

Pogue's P.O.V

I sat in the gardens cross legged on the grass. The water feature in front of me was so calming that it was surreal. It felt like I was working on my bike but better. It reminded me of my times with Kate. Kate. The name brought burning tears to my eyes and I held back a shuddering breath. Part of me felt as though I'd cried over her for long enough and yet the other part demanded that I cry more for her.

"Something the matter sweetie?" A soft voice asked from above me. I crane my neck up and just like I expected a fairy was floating above me.

"Do you fairies always just float above people's heads?" I asked slightly annoyed. I'd finally escaped the watchful eyes of my friends who thought I was one step towards killing myself and now I had to deal with a nosey fairy.

"It's part of the joy of having wings." She informed me. Floating down so she was sitting next to me.

"Are you always so annoyed or have I just caught you on a good day?" She joked with a soft smile. She seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"My girlfriend just broke my heart." I answered her bluntly. She looked away from me ashamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. It's just I've seen you moping around and just wanted to know if you wanted anyone to talk to you?" She asked sweetly. I licked my lips and moved my legs so they were straight.

"Pogue Parry." I introduced holding my hand for her to shake. She smiled brightly and shook the offered hand.

"Summer Time." She answered. It hit me that she was the fairy that got so upset over Lilvia's name.

"Can I ask why you got so upset when Lil introduced herself?" I asked looking at the water feature. There was a statue in the middle of three children, two boys and a girl. The boys were play fighting with swords, every time their swords clashed water would spring out a trickle lightly through the air. The girl was flying around the pool of water, moving her hand up and down to let the water move soothingly.

"That's Lil you know." It came so quietly that I had to lean near her to here.

"I was her hand maiden before they snatched. Lil would never let me get to professional and would rather have me come outside and play on the river banks. When they took her and she never came back I worried all the time. It wasn't the name that hurt me it was the tortured look in her eyes that hurt. How could you do that to someone so sweet?" She asked angrily. I suddenly felt slightly ashamed that I was worrying about a girl that broke my heart when Lil had been through torture.

"I'm sorry." I apologised lowly. She looked at me and smiled pushing my back with her small thin fingers.

"Don't apologise for being heartbroken. You can't control matters of the heart." She whispered looking in my eyes intently. I moved my face towards hers and let my lips meet her soft pink ones. I'd not felt this alive since Kate had betrayed me. Kate who?

Lilvia's P.O.V

I sat on my throne, my mouth was set to an angry pout and my eyes were glaring at the girl in front of me. Reid sat next to me and I could feel the anger radiating from him. I had assumed a full council meeting was being called when Sarah had rushed to my room and informed us we were needed immediately. I glanced over at Sarah and Caleb who were sitting on the seats that lined either side of the walls. Tyler and Charlie were sitting next to Reid and I on the royal thrones. My parents were sitting on the lower seats. Sapein was standing near the window.

I felt like I was being put on a stand and for once in my life it was I that needed to make the decision.

"You betrayed us so easily once before." I reminded her. She looked up at me with tear stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry it was just so tempting." She cried. She had been on her knees for so long and I almost felt myself feeling sorry for her but then Pogue's pained face entered my mind.

"You wanted the winning side is that why your here?" I asked her, I had never heard my tone as cold before. Kate gave a strangled cry and sob loudly.

"I'm begging you. I'm sorry please just take me back." She begged. Her brown eyes were red and looked sore. I looked over at the guards waiting near the door.

It isn't my own decision to make. You'll stay in the cells whilst we make this decision. Guards take her. She is to be realised under my order only." I ordered the guards. They nodded and obediently flew to Kate pulling her out of the room. Her cries could be heard from down the halls. I let out a long breath and slouched tiredly in my seat just when I thought things would go smoothly. Pogue slammed the door with an angry force.

"You didn't think it was important I knew she was back?" He asked angrily charging up the hall. I bit my lip to hold my retort I was tired of Pogue blaming me when everything went wrong with Kate.

"Pogue you can't blame her every time something goes wrong with Kate." Tyler said form his seat.

"She did send for you but apparently you were too busy with Summer." Reid informed him angrily standing up in front of me.

"Don't drag me into this." Summer growled angrily but she wiped her smudged lipstick away guiltily.

"Things were fine before she turned up. There was no Chase and Kate was happy with me." Pogue shouted moving menacingly towards me. Reid stood taller in front of me.

"I dare you man." He threatened. I could feel so much anger coming from the people in room. Caleb stood up and cautiously made his way over to the angry group.

"Everybody just calm dow-"Caleb began but he was interrupted by an angry Pogue.

"No one needs to calm down. We need to be rid of the freaky fairy so everything can go back to normal." Pogue growled. I felt the tears burn in my eyes.

"Don't call her a freak you bad boy biker wannabe!" Charlie exclaimed angrily standing up and pushing her way in between Reid and Pogue.

"I bet the little Princess of the freaks had us all under a little spell. We could shoot the bitch and see if we all feel any differently." Before anyone could retort he was knocked out cold but not by Reid surprisingly Sapein.

"I can tolerate a man's opinions but when it comes to treasonous threats I just won't stand for it." The old man stood tall and proud almost daring anyone to disagree with him.

"Take to his room to sleep this off please." I ordered the guards tiredly. I slumped back in my seat. Reid knelt down in front of me,

"It's okay Kitten no one here thinks you have them under a spell." He reassured me softly.

"He's right Lil. You our best friend you're not the enemy." Charlie informed me, Tyler nodded along enthusiastically. I smiled at them.

"What if he's right?" Caleb asked nervously. Sarah groaned next to him. I let the tears fall hurtfully.

"What have I got to do Caleb to get you to trust me? Would you like me to break up with Reid so your sensitive nature can be soothed? Would you feel better if I killed myself?" I cried quietly before storming out the room.

Reid's P.O.V

I think this is honestly the angriest I had ever been with Caleb. He stood there itching the back of his neck nervously.

"Well you gonna answer her?" I asked nastily not taking my eyes away from him. Caleb's eyes met mine and he frowned.

"I'm starting to get a bit sick of your fucking attitude Reid." He growled at me. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from knocking him out.

"Yeah well maybe Reid's getting a little sick of you making my sister cry." Tyne jumped in glaring at Caleb. Veneratio was stood behind him glaring as well.

"You seem to think you know everything Danvers well I tell you what how about we let your 'all knowing' brain defeat Chase alone." Tyne continued flying up so he was higher than Caleb. Caleb gave a snort at his comment.

"You act like it's something I can't do. In case you haven't noticed I defeated him before." Caleb replied cockily. I shook my head in disappointment and I could see Sarah doing the same. Veneratio laughed right in Caleb's face.

"You think it's just Chase now? As soon as Nocen realises what Chase's agenda is he will be more than willing to join it." Veneratio informed us. Caleb gave a frown and if we weren't in this situation I probably would have laughed. He could never deal with being wrong.

"Nocen? Is that some kind of fairy tradition us humans wouldn't understand?" Caleb asked rudely.

"Dude that's borderline racist in some way." Tyler interrupted. Tyne shook his head angrily whilst his lips curled in disgust.

"That's how you think? Well I better not let your opinion down. Guards why don't you take the human here to sit with his friend in the cells?" Tyne ordered. Caleb moved to put up a fight but the two fairies merely picked him up using magic and dragged him to the cells.

"I'm really sorry Sir. I can't believe they could both be this disrespectful." I apologised to Vires honestly, lowing my head in shame at my friends' actions. Vires waved off my apology with a wave of his hand.

"It's not your fault my dear boy. They are both in a difficult position. We'll give them time to cool off and hope for the best tomorrow." Vires answered tiredly. After Mitis and Vires bid their good nights Tyne came and took the seat that Kitten had vacated.

"Do you want to see your friend?" He asked quietly. I assumed that he was trying to rein his anger in, I find myself doing the same when I was angry. I nodded slowly not actually sure whether I did.

The dungeons didn't reflect the warmness of the Fairy culture like the rest of the grounds did. The stone walls were dark and the only light in the chambers was the light form the moon drifting in form the barred windows. On the wall I could see fluttering colours in a padlocked glass case.

"What's that?" I asked Tyne quietly, feeling as though I wasn't allowed to talk. He followed my finger and swallowed at the case.

"When the war was going on a few fairies joined the side of Nocen, evil men, they did terrible and dangerous things that weren't acceptable to fairy traditions. As a result they had their wings taken away." He answered emotionless. I remembered the day in when Kitten had gotten so angry because those men talked about ripping innocent wings away.

"What happens when a fairy doesn't have wings?" I asked feeling my breathing getting heavier as we walked further into the dungeons. Some cells had fairies fluttering around madly begging to be released others were shouting insults.

"Death to Comerez!"

"Nocen is rising."

"We'll rip your fucking wings off."

Tyne ignored the insults well I however could feel the anger rising.

"When a fairy has one wing ripped off they have the ability to have themselves healed if a Comerez sees fit. Two wings means that you have twenty four hours to live." Tyne answered sadly. His wings fluttered slowly a sign of his sadness. Before I could ask any more questions he open a door. Kate was sat in the corner. Her sobs had weakened. Her head shot up and she gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Reid." She apologised pathetically.

"For what trying to kill my girlfriend or betraying us?" I asked coldly, she began tearing up again.

"I don't know what was going through my mind. It was like some kind of spell." She tried to convince me. I sneered at her comment.

"Don't fucking try it Kate. You were being the usual slut you are. We trusted you with our biggest secret. Kitten trusted you and you just shat all over us." I shouted angrily. She bowed her head shamefully.

"Even if everyone else can forgive and forget what you did I can't you lost any trust I could ever give you as well as any friendship." I answered. I note of finality to my voice. I couldn't be her friend ever again.

When I made it to Kitten's room I could hear her sobbing from outside the door. I pushed open the door carefully. I could see her small figure huddled on the bed. Her tiny frame wracking with sobs. I sat on the bed next to her and stroked her back gently.

"It's okay Kitten." I soothed picking her body up and holding her in my lap.

"What have I got to do Reid?" She cried violently. I could feel my own hurt work up my throat.

"You don't need to do anything baby." I answered her softly. We sat in silence for the next hour, waiting for her sobs to stop. She was down to sniffling with the occasional hiccup.

"I'm sorry I can't prove it baby." She whimpered. I mentally swore at Caleb.

"You don't need to do anything. I trust you and I'm in this war with you. Standing right next to you. When we go back to Ipswich things will be better." I promised her. Her body let the tension go a little.

"We can go to that Cabin for the weekend." She suggested softly. I smiled at laughed a little.

"Of course baby. Maybe we can just take Charlie and Tyler?" I suggested back. She laughed loudly.

"I love you Reid." She whispered hugging me tightly.

"I love you too Lilvia." I replied pecking her head.


	15. Midnight

Chapter Fifteen Midnight

Lilvia's P.O.V

I stood in front of the floor length mirror. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. I hadn't been this nervous in so long. Not since i was in Ipswich. I looked in the mirror again and I could feel my body conscious thoughts ebb their way back into my head. I wore a white floor length gown, i was adamant it would look so much better on Charlie, it would make her vibrant red hair stand out. It made me look like a piece of paper. My wild chocolate curls were left free to run down my back, halting at my waist. The only thing i felt looked good were the glimmering flutters of my wings. I look at the tiara on the vanity. It was so beautiful, goblin wrought silver, my mother had mentioned. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I murmured. The door swung open gracefully and my mother floated in. It was difficult to look at the graceful fairy gliding in, her red gown trailing behind her and her long curls slowly becoming grey, she was my mother.

"My darling you look beautiful." My mother complimented with a bright smile. I smiled half heartedly back up at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and seated herself on the chaise longue.

"Is something wrong?" She asked gently. I shrugged my shoulders and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I remember when i had my first ball. There were so many people there. Your father too, he was so magnificent, every bit of the King he is now. I was so nervous before i walked in there but your father he grabbed my hand gently and guided me in without a word." She reminisced wistfully. I giggled at the excited blush staining her cheeks.

"I can guarantee that Reid is more nervous than you. " She told me, gently raking her fingers through my curls.

"You were born to do great thing my darling and i know when this war is done it will be last i ever see of you." She whispered not letting the tears fall down her face. I held back the lump of tears in my throat. Knowing that if I didn't die in this war I would be going back with Reid.

"Love is a beautiful gift, cherish it." She advised me wisely. She kissed my forehead lovingly, placed the tiara on my head and left the room with no more words.

I could see the whole land from my bedroom window. The sun was just setting now. A golden orange glow spread across the rolling hills. Lake Hion Blue was so calm that it didn't look as though it was moving. Beyond the beauty i could see the terrible things that waited for us. Shadows circled the giant castle hiding behind the trees. No light, moon or sun, dared flow there. If it had nature scared of it where did that leave us?

"It's scared because of you." A wise voice educated me from behind. I turned quickly; Sapein was sat where my mother did a few minutes ago. I gave him a confused look; he stood and made his way over to me, his walking stick thumping heavily against the stone floor.

"You are a Matris Vis, a fairy of Mother Nature. The light holds back because you force it too. Let go off your fear." He commanded. I swallowed loudly and looked over at the shadowed castle. With eyes wide i guided the moon light over the castle. It resisted forcefully.

"Let go off your fear." Sapein commanded louder this time. I shut my eyes, flashes of dead bodies littering the grounds, crying families mourning their dead and innocent wingless fairies letting out their last breath flooded my mind. I held back the cry threatening to burst. I pushed the dark thoughts from my mind. I pictured Reid and me in my room sleeping late like we did every Saturday morning. A tortured scream hurled across the land. I opened my eyes and saw the beams of moon light hit every angle of the castle.

"Well done." Sapein congratulated quietly and disappeared in thin air. I bit my lip and looked over at the dark castle once more. With a shake of my head, a refusal to be scared, I made my way down the stone steps to the Hall.

By the time I'd actually got into the Hall, I was far too mesmerised by everything to feel nervous. White wooden tables were set surrounding the rectangle dance floor. Violet flowers were centred on each table, hanging down from the ceiling were drapes emblazoned with the Comerez name. Candles were floating around the room and several fey were dancing elegantly with one another. A circle table near the front sat the Son's of Ipswich. I began my walk over to them but was stopped by a young male fey about my age.

"Your Highness it is an honour to be in your presence once again." He greeted bowing down and pecking my hand. I wearily took my hand back and nodded at his enthusiasm.

"You do not remember me?" He asked with mock disappointment. I smiled nervously.

"I'm afraid not." I answered. I felt the presence of another behind me.

"I bet she wouldn't want to either." Veneratio interrupted from behind. The fey smirked and bowed before flying off to a huddle of giggling female fey.

"Who was that?" I asked a frown marring my face. Veneratio never took his eyes away from the fey as he answered me.

"He's a bad mistake." Veneratio muttered. We hadn't talked since he had brought Kate back. An uncomfortable silence quilted us.

"Look Vene I'm sorry I can't forgive her it's just she could have gotten my friends and I killed." I muttered darkly. The memory of it still replayed freshly in my mind. He gave me a crocked smile.

"It's okay I understand. Once someone betrays you it's difficult to earn the trust back." He answered. He led me over to the bar at the back of the hall. He handed me a glass of champagne before twirling off with some young pretty fairy. I giggled and made my way politely over to my table. Reid was slumped in his chair sulking childishly. A held back the little smile threatening to come out. I took a seat next to him,

"You okay baby?" I asked softly. He turned his head towards mine and shrugged. I resisted the urge to sigh.

"Have I done something wrong?" I asked. I was again met by silence. I bit my lip and tried to hold back the anger.

"Reid if I've done something wrong just tell me." I growled raising my voice slightly. The others stopped their conversation and looked over at us.

"I don't understand why we had to come to this stupid ball." He growled back angrily. I pursed my lips and tried my best to not feel so angry.

"It wasn't my choice and you know that. I'm just doing what I'm told." I reminded him. He let out a bitter chuckle.

"You definitely looked like you were doing what you were told." He gritted out angrily. I stared at him confused.

"I have no idea what you're going on about Reid" I sighed becoming annoyed at him. I already had my worries about this party and he wasn't doing anything to help. Reid whipped around in his seat so he was facing me; the others were still looking at us cautiously.

"You're giggling over there with every fucker that comes close to you." He growled, his voice becoming slightly louder. I rolled my eyes.

"Reid don't be so ridiculous I was being polite, it's my job." I informed him with an annoyed frown. He sneered at me with blazing eye.

"I have to put up with you fucking bitching and moaning constantly about how hard your life is just for you to go off and giggle around with other people whilst my friends and I are risking our lives for you." He muttered angrily. I was taken aback and in suddenly wondered if that was how everyone felt. Did they feel like I was swanning off whilst they were risking their lives? I looked over at them and no one said anything I took that for my answer,

"I'm sorry." I whispered before scurrying off. I made my way out of the hall with a plastic smile. I reached the entry door and gave a heavy sigh. I surveyed the hall once more, a little part of me hoping that someone would have come after me. I looked over at the table to see them all laughing. Tears burned my eyes and I hurried out of the room before they could fall. Holding my dress up slightly so I could quicken my pace i made my way through the gardens to the main tower. Before I could reach the tower I felt heaving sobs leave me, I dropped down to the floor with a wrenching sob. I heard movement beside me and I stopped making noise quickly, holding my breath in automatically thinking the worst. However when I slowly turned my head I saw a pretty white Lily grow from the ground, of it's own accord it leaned over towards and with it's petals wiped the tears away. I smiled softly at the little flower. Maybe I belonged here. This little world made me happy and it kept me away from all the heartbreak at Ipswich. My thoughts wondered to the beauty of Mediocris when a sudden movement over head caught my eye. Hundreds of black dots were making their way the castle at an alarming speed. Without thinking, once again, i closed my eyes and shrunk myself to no bigger than the Lily's petals. Flying a little higher i looked at the dots surrounding the outer hall; they grabbed the guards on the door and forced them by their throats into the hall.

Caleb's P.O.V

It happened faster than anyone could have stopped it. The guards who were waiting on the door were forced in into the hall with a violent shove. The doors were locked and the windows were blocked. We looked around madly; some people began to scream others began to run trying their best to find an exit. We all jumped up from the table, not really knowing what to do.

"SILENCE!" A loud voice shouted. My neck swung around so fast i thought i would be guaranteed whip lash. I couldn't believe that that shout had been emitted from Vires. That almighty shout came from that little old King. The commotion and shots had deceased. Vires was stood on the raised ground. Mitis stood next to him her eyes searching the room. Tyne was flying over our heads looking desperately around the room for something. Veneratio came running up to us.

"Have you seen Lily?" He panted his eyes still looking around the room frantically. He had Reid's attention now; his face had grown white and his eyes wide and scared.

"You can't find her?" He asked quietly his words shaking slightly. Veneratio shook his head frantically.

"I want you to gather in your families. All of you now." He ordered swiftly. The fairies moved around with such quickness that I barely even saw what was happening. At each table there was a different family. The hall was split up into two sides. The Glacious Family had separated themselves towards the right side of the hall and the Temmerwith family had moved themselves to the left. The two leaders from each family had moved towards the raised platform with the Comerez leaders. They whispered for a few quick seconds.

"Does anyone know if anyone is missing?" Vires asked loudly. Everyone's heads moved over their families quickly, some were counting others were taking part in roll call. I could see Reid looking around frantically checking with every family for Lil.

"It's just Lily Olivia then." Vires finalised. If I hadn't have looked close enough I would have missed the sad look on Vires' face. Mitis had begun crying softly now. Tyne was still flying about.

"We have no choice your highness we must save those here now." The women from the Glacious family murmured quietly. Reid's head shot up.

"No we have to save her." He shouted loudly walking up quickly to the raised platform.

"She's out there by herself we have to concentrate on getting her." He continued, his breathing had become erratic and for the first time i think Reid was actually really scared. Sapein walked over to Reid and lead him off talking to him quietly, I'm sure I saw a tear fall down Reid's face.

"We have been invaded." Vires announced. No one whispered they sat looking at their leader waiting for their orders.

"All those willing to fight I want you to make you way up to the podium now." He ordered. Hundreds of fairies moved to the podium quickly. The only people not fighting were the children, some mothers and the pregnant fey.

"Are you prepared to die for your country?" Vires asked quietly. The mighty roar of the fairies knocked me back. Vires moved over towards to wall at the back. He muttered an incoherent phrase and two doors shot open from the wall.

"I want forty guards taking the women and Children through this tunnel. Twenty from the Temmerwith Colony, Ten from Comerez and ten from Glacious. Move NOW." He ordered quickly. The whole operation was done so tidily and quickly that I was sure they had either done this before or practised this numerous times.

"Sarah and Charlie I want you to follow." I ordered them. They did so with no hesitation. Reid was still talking to Sapein, Tyler Pogue and I walked cautiously over to them.

"You forget Reid that she is a most powerful figure." He reminded Reid gently.

"If I wouldn't have argued with her she might be here." Reid murmured quietly and sadly. Sapein pursed his lips and looked down at Reid.

"Well then you can repay her by saving her. " Sapein advised him. Reid smiled and nodded his head. The tunnel leading the women and children was finally shut off. I glanced and Tyler and saw him watching the tunnel door sadly. No doubt just like I was, Sarah was walking through there and we had no idea whether they were safe or not.

Tyne's P.O.V

I rested on the ground next to my father, shaking my head softly; I couldn't find her which could only mean she was out there somewhere. Before we could begin to converse the doors swung open and in walking a man I thought I would never have to deal with again. They had been right, Nocen was rising.

His figure was dark and taunting. He was cloaked in black and wore an infuriating smirk on his face.

"Did you miss me Vires because I certainly missed you?" Nocen asked with charming ease. I could see the Son's of Ipswich rise angrily.

"Not yet. It is not time for battle." I informed them quietly. Reid looked at me angrily.

"He's right there we have enough force to take him down." Reid gritted angrily, the guilt shone in his eyes and I couldn't be mad at him for it.

"And what if he has Lily locked somewhere we don't know?" I asked quietly, no one replied and I assumed they left it at that.

"I see little Tyne is big enough for the war now." Nocen acknowledged me a smile. I said nothing and did nothing. I was holding back the urge to spit fire in his face.

"You knew this would could one day Vires. I would want her back." Nocen announced to my father. He was walking up and down the width of the large hall. He was a large man a good seven foot, the tallest person here was Caleb and he was still around six foot something. Plus I wasn't even sure whether Caleb and Pogue were on our side.

"You won't get your paws on my daughter again Nocen." Father informed him. He was seated on his throne, looking every bit a king should. Nocen gave an evil chuckle.

"I have a surprise for you." He said a smirk on his face. An unfamiliar figure walked through the doors. He was human that much I could tell.

"Chase!! Caleb shouted with an angry growl.

"Hello Brothers so nice to see you once more." This Chase man greeted with a smirk too familiar with Nocen's.

"I couldn't marry your daughter. We wouldn't want it to be like her other life but I can have someone else do it instead someone who I know will control the power like I would." I wasn't even near Reid and yet I could feel him tense up.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." He growled. Caleb pushed him back before he could walk over. Luckily no one heard him and Nocen continued to walk.

"I'll give you four hours to say good bye to your loved ones. We meet at Elvestone Hill and we fight on the graves of your ancestors at Midnight." Nocen informed us quietly but deadly. He walked out of the hall, his army following. I flew as quickly as I could outside the hall of the castle. There were hundreds to his army but there was also hundreds to ours. I watched as a light white petal in front of me grew into my sister.

"Can we win this?" She asked quietly. I looked at her and then the army flying away.

"I couldn't say honestly." I replied looking at her.

"We have to think of a plan." She whispered, I could already see through her eyes, her mind calculating as quickly as she could.

"You better see you boyfriend first." I ordered tauntingly. She smiled sadly and flew down to the hall.

Reid's P.O.V

I was terrified, in fact more terrified than I had ever been. She was no where to be seen. All those bastards flying away and I still couldn't find her. I was running faster than I ever thought I could. Families were moving and I was trying to weave my way through them.

"Reid!" A familiar voice shouted and my heart stopped. I'd been looking for her for so long and now I found her I couldn't move.

"Kitten." I whispered softly. She ran towards me and jumped at me. I grabbed her tight and kissed as hard as I could.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you and getting jealous." I apologised quickly not letting her go. I could feel hot tears well up in my eyes, my insides were burning with the conversation, no argument, we had before.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I muttered in her ear. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around my waist. Her lips were pressing soft kisses up and down my neck. My arms were placed under her bum, holding her in place against me. I wasn't going to let her down for anything. She was going to stay right here all through the battle.

"Baby you have to put me down now." She whispered gently her lips almost touching my ear. I shook my head aggressively. Did she honestly think I was going to let her walk away?

"I need to help devise a plan." She murmured in my ear. I reluctantly let her slide down my body.

"This is real isn't?" I asked almost child like. I'd been so swept up in the beauty of Mediocris and being treated like a Prince that the notion of there being a war at the end of all this hadn't hit me until now.

"Yeah it's real." She whispered just as child like.


End file.
